Eternal Love
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Kyuhyun menemukan seorang bayi kecil berumur sekitar satu tahun di depan rumahnya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah surat, dan mengatakan bahwa anak itu adalah anaknya. Kyuhyun harus menjaga dan merawat bayi itu. Apakah Kyuhyun percaya dan mau merawatnya? REVIEW ayoo/ CHAPTER 10.. END! REview Please..
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Love**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : GS, Typo, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD**

**A/N : ini fanfic Remake dari sebuah Novel genre Korea. yang berjudul asli 'Eternal Blue Sky'. ada yang tau gk? tapi aku coba buat Ver KyuMin deh. hehe~**

**Tapi nanti ada sedikit perbedaan alurnya, cuma sedikit, selebihnya 90% sama seperti Novelnya..**

**Maaf kalau banyak TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**~oOo~**

Pagi yang cerah Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasa hangatnya sinar mentari membelai tubuhnya, menelusup melalui celah jendela kaca yang gordennya lupa Kyuhyun tutup semalam. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan lalu duduk dari tidurnya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun? " Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

" Ne Siwon Hyung sebentar " Sahut Kyuhyun agak serak, khas orang baru bangun.

" cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Bukankah hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja? " Cho Siwon -Hyung- Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke jam kecil di atas meja rias di samping tempat tidurnya. Seketika matanya membulat.

" Shit! Aku bisa telat! " Umpatnya kesal.

Kyuhyun segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk di atas kursi meja tulisnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar hingga membuat Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu terlonjak kaget.

" minggir hyung! " Seru Kyuhyun sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Hyungnya itu.

" Yaa! Kyuhyunie hati-hati! "

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris kata-kata Siwon dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang diikuti oleh gelengan kepala dan desahan kesal dari Hyungnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan di mana sudah ada Siwon dan Donghae yang sedari tadi sudah duduk dengan manisnya di sana.

" Hyung, bagaimana cara mengikat dasi ini? Aishh! merepotkan sekali sih! " Gerutu Kyuhyun yang dipusingkan dengan dasinya yang tidak berhasil Kyuhyun simpulkan. Siwon menghela nafas pelan lalu berdiri menghampirinya.

" nah.. sudah selesai " Kata Siwon saat ia berhasil menyimpulkan dasi di leher Kyuhyun dengan benar dan rapi.

" sekarang, cepat sarapan dan berangkat kerja. Jangan memberi kesan buruk di hari pertamamu bekerja, arraseo? " Kata Siwon menasehati.

" Siap boss! " Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Lalu Kyuhyun segera duduk di samping Donghae dan mengambil setangkup roti bakar dengan selai kacang.

" masih ada waktu " Gumam Kyuhyun sembari melihat arlojinya.

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah tida bersaudara. Kedua orang tua mereka Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul sedang melakukan tur keliling dunia dalam rangka bulan madu ke dua mereka. Untuk itu, masalah tanggung jawab keluarga dan perusahaan sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada Cho Siwon anak sulung keluarga.

Putra kedua bernama Cho Donghae, bekerja sebagai guru musik di sebuah sekolah seni terkenal di seoul. Kyuhyun sendiri, mulai hari ini resmi bekerja di kantor Appanya yang sekarang sedang dipegang oleh Hyungnya-Siwon-. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap harus menjalani seleksi untuk masuk ke perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

…

" Aku sudah selesai hyung, aku berangkat dulu yah " Pamit Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

" hati-hati di jalan " Balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan meraih tas kerjanya lalu beranjak dari ruang makan dan tak lupa sebelumnya berpamitan.

" Ah.. aku juga harus berangkat hyung " Ujar Donghae pelan.

" Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama oke " Sahut Siwon

" Kajja! "

Mereka bertiga pun melangkah keluar rumah bersama. Untuk urusan pekerjaan rumah setiap harinya, mereka dibantu oleh seorang Ahjumma yang memang telah bekerja pada keluarga mereka dari dulu. Bahkan sejak Siwon masih bayi. Tapi Ahjumma itu tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Ia datang di pagi hari dan pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Beruntung sekali ada Yoona Ahjumma sehingga urusan pekerjaan rumah mereka bisa teratasi karena rumah itu memang hanya di huni oleh pria saja yang semuanya sibuk.

…

" Aku pulang! " Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengganti sepatunya dengan slippers.

Lalu pintu depan kembali terbuka masuklah Siwon.

" Ohh Hyung? aku kira kau lembur hari ini " Sapa Kyuhyun.

" Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang saja. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan " Jawab Siwon.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon langsung menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan, dimana ada Donghae yang tengah menunggu di meja makan.

" sudah pulang kau? " Tanya Donghae

" Heum.. bukankah aku sudah disini, tentu saja sudah pulang " Jawab Kyuhyun

" ishh.. aku tau, kan aku hanya tanya saja "

" kau bertanya itu aneh, jelas-jelas aku sudah ada di sini, tentu saja sudah pulang "

" sudah hentikan! lebih baik cepat habiskan makanan itu, dan makan dengan lahap " Siwon menyahut, saat kedua adiknya mulai beragumen.

" Ne Hyung.. "

…

**A Week Later...**

Minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Cho. Namun tiba-tiba hari yang tenang itu menjadi terusik karena suatu hal.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Suara bel pintu rumah mengusik Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Mereka sama-sama malas beranjak dari posisi masing-masing untuk melihat siapa yang ada pintu rumah mereka. Donghae beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Ceklek~~

" Siapa? ehh.. "

Donghae celingak-celinguk mencari-cari siapa orang yang tadi memencet bel rumahnya. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal karena bingung.

" Siapa sih, iseng banget. Gak mungkin hantu kan? " Gumam Donghae paranoid.

" Sih, ada-ada saja " Dengus Donghae kesal.

Lalu Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya tanpa sengaja menyambar sesuatu.

" Ehh apa ini? "

Donghae membungkukkan badannya dan melihat lebih dekat sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi kain tipis itu. Ia kembali celingukan berharap menangkap basah orang yang meletakkan keranjang itu didepan rumahnya, tapi nihil. Perlahan Donghae membuka kain tipis itu dan..

" Hyungggggggggg! "

Donghae berteriak histeris dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah sembari menenteng keranjang itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai terlonjak kaget karena teriakan Donghae itu.

" Yaa! Hae! kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu? " Kesal Siwon sambil mengurut dadanya.

" ini...ini "

Donghae gelagapan dan hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang yang di bawanya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangkat alis mengikuti telunjuk Donghae.

" Apa itu? " Tanya Siwon

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia meletakkan keranjang itu pelan-pelan ke atas meja dan membiarkan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya melihat sendiri isinya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun kompak mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Siwon menyingkap kain penutup keranjang itu dan...

" Ba..bayi! " Teriak Siwon keras.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dengan tatapan 'anak siapa'?

Keranjang itu ternyata berisi seorang bayi perempuan kecil berumur sekitar satu tahun dan sedang tidur pulas. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan para Namja yang tengah terkaget itu.

" Yaa! anak siapa ini eoh? kau Kyuhyun! atau kau Donghae! " Tuduh Siwon geram

" hey kau tida bisa menuduh kami seperti itu hyung! atau mungkin ini adalah anakmu ya? hasil gelap-mu dengan kekasihmu! " Tuduh Kyuhyun juga dan menatap kesal Siwon.

" Hentikan! aku menemukan sebuah surat barusan di dalam keranjang bayi ini " Ujar Donghae seketika membuat pandangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun beralih.

" Cepat Baca! " Teriak Siwon kencang.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun merebut surat itu dan membukannya.

**To : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku sudah menjaganya selama satu tahun sembilan bulan dan tiga belas hari. Jadi sekarang giliranmu untuk**

**menjaganya. Tolong rawat baik-bak bayi ini. Namanya Cho MinHyun, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Hyunie. Dia adalah PUTRIMU.**

**Selamat Tinggal,,**

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya Saat membaca surat itu di tujukan untuk dirinya. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Lalu...

Brukkk

" Kyuhyunnnnnn! " Pekik Donghae seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang pingsan. Sementara Siwon hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

…

" Hufff~ "

Aku menghela nafas lega saat melihat pria muda itu membawa masuk keranjang yang sengaja aku tinggalkan di depan rumahnya. Tadinya aku agak khawatir saat melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu itu bukan 'dia'. Tapi aku tau kalau pria muda itu adalah kakaknya, jadi aku tidak khawatir lagi. Saat ini aku sedang mengamati rumah itu dari balik sebuah dinding pagar yang berada di beloan jalan depan rumah itu.

" Maafkan Eomma sayang " Desahku penuh penyesalan.

Ya. Aku baru saja meninggalkan bayiku yang baru berusia setahun disana. Aku memang Eomma yang kejam, tapi apa daya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Daripada ayahku menyerahkan anakku ke panti asuhan, lebih baik aku menyerahkan dia pada ayah kandungnya saja. Aku yakin, Ia pasti mendapat kasih sayang di sana.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding bata itu. Ku rasakan pandanganku mulai berkabut. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap birunya langit untuk menahan agar butiran bening di pelupuk mataku tidak jatuh. Tapi sia-sia. Aku mencengkram dada kiriku yang mendadak sesak. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ya Tuhan, mengapa sesakit ini rasanya? ingin rasanya saat itu juga aku berlari mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan mengambil kembali anakku. Tapi aku sekuat tenaga menahannya. Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku yang menderita daripada melihat puteriku menderita di panti asuhan tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersama ayah kandungnya bukan.

Aku tersenyum getir membayangkan kembali wajah putriku. Wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Senyum kecilnya yang Cerah seperti langit biru. Aku menertawakn diriku sendiri. Baru beberapa menit berpisah dengannya tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya seperti ini. Apa aku bisa bertahan?

Aku membuang nafas berat lalu mulai melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu. Ya, di sanalah tempatnya. Ia akan memulai hidup yang baru bersama ayahnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku kembali menghela nafas sambil terus menyeret langkah kakiku semakin menjauhi tempat itu.

" Selamat tinggal Minhyun sayang "

Pov End

…

" Ngg.. " Kyuhyun mengerjap perlahan.

" Kau sudah sadar? " Tanya Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya

" Dimana aku? apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Lalu Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada dinding tempat tidur.

" Kau tidak ingat? " Balas Donghae dengan nada menusuk. Kyuhyun menerawang sekilas lalu merubah ekspresinya menjadi horror.

" Ba..bayi "

Brakk

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh serempak dan menatap Siwon yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, dengan masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. Marah. Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya takut.

" Cho Kyuhyun! sekarang jelaskan pada kami, apa yang telah kau lakukan dan siapa Yeoja yang sudah kau hamili sekaligus ibu dari bayi itu hah! " Teriak Siwon dengan tajam.

" Mian hyung, tapi aku tidak tau "

" Hah? " Teriak Siwon dan Donghae kaget.

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Benar setahuku kau tidak banyak punya teman Yeoja. Berarti mudah saja kan, kau tahu siapa Yeoja terakhir yang kau kencani " Sahut Donghae setengah mengejek. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada Donghae.

" Molla " Balas Kyuhyun, dan kembali menunduk.

" Tapi bisa saja kan, kalau bayi itu bukan anakku " Lanjut Kyuhyun. Kedua saudaranya menatapnya antusias.

" Ya mungkin saja ada orang iseng yang meletakkan bayi itu didepan rumah kita. Atau ada orang yang sengaja ingin menjebakku. "

" Tapi orang itu tahu namamu. Jelas-jelas surat itu juga di tunjukkan untukmy kan " Balas Donghae.

" Baiklah. Lalu sekarang mau kita apakan bayi itu? yang jelas, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini " Ucap Siwon.

" Kita tanyai saja dia, siapa ibu kandungnya " Usul Kyuhyun asal yang dengan sukses menerima tatapan mematikan dari kedua saudaranya, yang kesal karena memiliki saudara sepertinya.

" Aku kan cuma bercanda Hyung " Kyuhyun kembali menunduk takut. Sementara kedua saudaranya menghela nafas berat berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membuang Kyuhyun ke jurang saking kesalnya.

" Aku punya ide " Kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

" Kita lakukan tes DNA saja " Usulnya. Semua tampak saling berpandangan.

" Aku setuju! " Seru Kyuhyun. Ada secercah harapan untuknya. Mungkin saja bayi itu memang bukan anaknya. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

~oOo~

**-In the hospital-**

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit Seoul dengan gelisah. Di sampingnya, Donghae duduk dengan tenang sembari memainkan Iphone-nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, namanya dipanggil. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri seorang suster yang langsung menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih kepadanya. Kyuhyun menatap ragu sejenak ke arah Donghae lalu merobek ujung amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kertas dari dalam amplop itu dan membacanya perlahan. Matanya membelalak seketika saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertera di paling bawah kertas itu.

**Hasil pemeriksaan sample DNA antara Kyuhyun dan MinHyun 90% COCOK.**

Kyuhyun hanya mematung di tempatnya saking terkejutnya. Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya yang juga ikut membaca hasil pemeriksaan itu juga sama terkejutnya. Ini adalah kertas ketiga yang ia terima dan hasilnya tetap sama.

" Hyung.. apa salahku? Bayi itu.. " Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pandangannya nanar. Donghae menjadi iba melihat Dongsaengnya.

" Sudah, Kita bicarakan di rumah saja " Sahut Donghae.

Lalu Donghae menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk menyemangatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan Mengikuti Donghae melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa sebentar lagi masalah yang lebih besar pasti akan menyambutnya.

…

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. Donghae pun langsung menyeretnya masuk dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah di mana ada Siwon yang sudah menunggu mereka.

" Bagaimana hasilnya? " Tanya Siwon To the point.

Donghae menghela nafas sesaat, lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada kakaknya itu. Siwon membaca surat itu dan kemudian langsung melayangkan pandangan mautnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

" Kau! " Geram Siwon marah.

" Hyung mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan dan siapa ibu bayi itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tau hyung " Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Donghae langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

" Jadi dia benar-benar anakmu " Selidik Siwon.

" Mungkin saja dokter itu salah. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.. " Lirih Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kau sudah melakukan tes di tiga rumah sakit berbeda dan ketiganya mengatakan hasil yang sama, masih mau mengelak juga? jadilah seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab Kyu! "

Bentak Siwon masih berusaha menahan amarahnya.

" Tapi aku kan tidak pernha merasa membuatnya "

" CHO KYUHYUN! "

" Mianhae Hyung " Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

.

TBC

.

Dengan berani saya post FF lagi. Heuhh~

FF ini udah selesai sampai END kok, jadi tinggal menungu respone saja dari pembaca FFn. FF ini juga aku post di facebook. Kkk~

Coba-coba post disini ajah.. kkk

Kalau menemukan nama Ryeowook di chap ini. Itu adalah Typo. hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Love

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

Rating : T

.

Warning : GS, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD.

A/N : Fanfic ini adalah Remake dari sebuah Novel genre Korea yang berjudul 'Eternal Blue Sky'. Aku rubah menjadi karakter KyuMin~

.

Chapter 2

.

Happy Reading

Lets GO!

~oOo~

" Sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana jika Appa dan Eomma tau masalah ini " Ucap Siwon pelan dan dingin. Kyuhyun tersentak dalam rangkulan Donghae dan langsung berlari berlutut di depan Siwon.

" Hyung, aku mohon jangan beritahu Appa dan Eomma tentang hal ini, kalau mereka sampai tahu aku bisa dibunuh Appa. Aku berjanji, aku akan segera mencari tahu siapa Eomma dari bayi ini dan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari mereka. Jebal hyung.. " Kyuhyun memelas di hadapan Siwon sembari menyatukan tangannya dan menunduk pasrah.

Melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, Siwon tidak tega juga. Ia menatap Donghae meminta pertimbangan, dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Donghae.

" Kyu bangunlah! " Pinta Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya.

" Baiklah. Kami akan membantumu, kami juga tidak akan memberitahukan pada Appa dan Eomma " Lanjut Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerjap penuh harap.

" Jinjjayo Hyung! "

" Ne, sekarang bangunlah "

" Gomawo Hyung! " Seru Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

.

~oOo~

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya. Lalu ia mendekati ranjangnya dan menatap sendu seorang bayi Yeoja mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Untung ada Yoona Ahjumma, jadi sekarang kini ia tidak di pusingkan dengan urusan merawat bayi, karena ia memang buta dalam hal itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu berlutut di samping ranjangnya untuk menatap lebih dekat 'aegya'nya itu. Secara naluriah jemarinya mengelus pelan, sangat pelan pipi chubby bayi itu karena takut akan mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu meraih jemari mungil 'aegya'nya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

" Hay Minhyun. Aku adalah appamu. Apa kau senang bertemu dengan Daddy? " Tanyanya lembut.

" Mianhae, karena Daddy sempat mengingkarimu. Kau cantik sekali. Hemm~ kau mirip siapa ya? Ah.. tentu saja mirip denganku "

Minhyun menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya seolah menjawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap malaikat kecilnya yang masih terbuai mimpi itu. Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Minhyun, tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Perlahan Kyuhyun terlelap di samping putri kecilnya itu.

.

.

-One Morning-

" Hee. Mendadak sekali? memangnya Ahjumma tidak betah lagi bekerja dengan kami? maaf, karena kami selalu merepotkan Ahjumma " Kata Donghae. Ada raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

Pagi ini, tiba-tiba Yoona Ahjumma meminta izin untuk berhenti bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kaget dan cemas karena memikirkan siapa yang akan membantu mereka nanti, apalagi sekarang ada Minhyun.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? kalian tau sendiri kan, betapa aku sangat menyayangi kalian seperti anak kandungku sendiri " Jawab Yoona Ahjumma.

" Tapi kenapa? " Giliran Donghae yang bertanya.

" Tuan muda Donghae, saya sudah semakin tua. Aku ingin menghabiskan masa tuaku bersama keluargaku "

" Baiklah. Tapi Ahjumma bisa datang kemari kalau membutuhkan suatu bantuan nanti " Ujar Donghae lembut.

" Pasti.. "

" Jangan lupakan kami Ahjumma. Bagaimanapun, Ahjumma sudah kami anggap seperti Eomma kami sendiri. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan masakan Ahjumma " Ucap Kyuhyun polos sembari memangku Minhyun. Yoona Ahjumma tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun. Maklum karena Kyuhyun memang hobi makan dan sangat suka dengan masakannya.

Lalu Yoona Ahjumma berpamitan pada mereka dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Donghae mengantar Yoona Ahjumma sampai di depan pintu, di mana anak laki-lakinya telah menunggunya.

Setelah itu Donghae kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain dengan Minhyun.

" Minhyun-ah, sini duduk dipangkuan Ahjussi " Kata Donghae sembari mengambil alih Minhyun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, sekarang bagaimana? " Tanya Kyuhyun memcah kebisuan di antara mereka.

" Apanya? " Balas Siwon.

" Yoona Ahjumma telah pergi. Sekarang siapa yang akan membantu kita mengurus pekerjaan rumah, ditambah.. " Kyuhyun melirik Minhyun yang bermain di pangkuan Donghae.

" Kita kan tidak mengerti cara mengurus bayi " Lanjut Kyuhyun. Serentak Siwon dan Donghae terdiam memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang ada benarnya itu.

" AHH.. aku punya ide Hyung " Sambung Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon dan Donghae langsung menatapnya serius.

" Bagaimana kalau kita mencari pengasuh untuk Minhyun " Usul Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

" Hemmm boleh juga. Sekarang yang kita utamakan adalah Minhyun. Masalah pekerjaan rumah, kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama " Ucap Siwon bijak.

" Ya, ide yang bagus. Besok aku akan memasang iklan di koran untuk mengumumkan hal itu " Sahut Siwon yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

.

~oOo~

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Aku bangun, mandi, ganti baju, sarapan sendirian di apartemenku, tidak ada yang special. Hanya saja, rasanya ada yang kurang. Aku menatap hampa sekeliling apartemenku itu lalu tersenyum getir. Dulu, meski hanya tinggal berdua, tapi apartement ini terasa ramai karena ada Minhyun baby. Keluargaku pindah dan menetap di Jepang sejak dua tajun yang lalu, jadi aku hanya tinggal sendirian di apartement ini. Saat masih ada Minhyun, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian sama sekali. Dia malaikat kecilku yang selalu membawa keceriaan di segala suasana. Selalu membuatku tersenyum. Sampai-sampai aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata apatement ini luas juga.

Aku menyesap Cappucino ku perlahan sembari menyusuri halaman surat kabar pagi yang ada di tanganku. Aku langsung meletakkan cangkir kopiku di atas tatakannya saat menangkap sebuah iklan di koran itu. Aku membacanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Seketika ku ulas senyum lebar di wajahku. Seingatku, ini pertama kali aku tersenyum seringan ini sejak aku meninggalkan Minhyun pada ayahnya.

" Minhyun sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali. Tunggu Mommy sayang " Gumamku penuh kebahagiaan.

.

Hari itu aku membaca iklan yang di pasang keluarga Cho di koran yang mengatakan bahma mereka membutuhkan seorang pengasuh bayi. Tadinya aku ragu bahwa itu adalah 'dia' karena di korea marga Cho juga umum. Tapi aku yakin setelah melihat alamat yang terpampang di bawah iklan itu. Memang benar 'dia'.

Tuhan, apa ini adalah rencanamu? akhirnya aku bisa kembali bersama putriku lagi. Terima kasih Tuhan. Tapi tunggi, tidak mungkin aku datang dan mengaku bahwa aku ibu kandungMinhyun kan? Aku harus berfikir. Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak mengenal Minhyun. Toh Minhyun juga masih sangat kecil untuk bisa membongkar rahasiaku kan. Aku memantapkan hatiku dan segera pergi menuju rumah itu. Aku tidak memperdulikan hal ini. Hanya Minhyun. Minhyun Putriku.

Pov End~

.

~oOo~

.

**Cho's House.. **

" Maaf, kami belum bisa menerima anda. Terima kasih sudah datang " Kata Donghae sembari tersenyum menyesal pada seorang Ahjumma di depannya. Lalu Ahjumma itu keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho dengan tampang kecewa.

" Bagaimana ini Hyung? Ahjumma tadi adalah orang keduabelas yang datang untuk menjadi pengasuh Minhyun beby, tapi kenapa masih belum cocok juga? " Geruru Kyuhyun kesal.

" Molla " Sahut Siwon.

" Minhyun sayang, pengasuh seperti apa yang kamu inginkan sebenarnya eoh? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Putrinya yang sedang asyik bermain di dalam boks mainnya itu. Minhyun menatapnya lalu tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebuah mainan berbentuk Mie jangjamyeon yang kaku pada ayahnya.

" pa..pa..pa.. dad..dy " Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menanggapinya. dan mencubit kecil pipi mulus Minhyun.

" Aku semakin yakin bahwa Minhyun benar-benar anakmu Kyu. Tuh, lihat saja. Bahkan Minhyun tau kalau kau suka makanan itu. hahaha " Celetuk Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun mendengus kesal menatapnya.

" Karena Minhyun memang anakku. Kau puas! " Balas Kyuhyun. Tawa Siwon dan Donghae semakin kencang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Minhyun yang juga sedang tertawa juga.

" Yaa! Kau.. kenapa ikut-ikutan menertawakan Daddy eoh? " Seru Kyuhyun sambil menggelitik pinggang mungil Minhyun.

.

.

.

**Next Day.. **

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kantor. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka di kejutkan keberadaan seorang Yeoja mungil yang tengah duduk manis di ruang tamu mereka.

" Kalian sudah pulang? " Sapa Donghae. Seketika Yeoja tadi menoleh dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Degg~

_' Ada apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar seperti ini? kencang lagi '_ Batin Kyuhyun.

" Hae, siapa Nona ini? " Pertanyaan Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

" Ohh.. ini adalah pengasuh yang baru untuk Minhyun Hyung " Jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum.

" Nona, ini adalah Siwon Hyung dan dia adalah Kyuhyun, ayah Minhyun " Kata Donghae memperkenalkan mereka. Yeoja mungil itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

" Annyeong Hasseyo, Sungmin imnida " Kata Yeoja bernama Sungmin itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

" Annyeong Min-ah. Senang bertemu dengan anda " Balas Siwon ramah

" ohh tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu, biar terasa kita akrab " Sambung Siwon lagi.

" Gwenchana Tuan Cho "

" Kyuhyun-ah, ayo ucapkan salam padanya " Kata Siwon sambil menyikut pelan pinggang Kyuhyun dan langsung menyadarkannya dari keterpakuannya.

" Ehh.. ohh.. a..annyeong.. " Ucap Kyuhyun gelagapan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepala membalasnya.

" Huwaaaaaaaaa.. "

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis Minhyun dari lantai atas. Dengan cepat semua yang berada di situ beranjak menuju ke atas tempat Minhyun berada.

" Astaga.. Minhyun baby kau tidak apa-apa? apa kau rindu pada daddy? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menggendong tubuh mungil Minhyun yang tengan menangis kencang.

Tapi tangis Minhyun belum juga reda, bahkan semakin kencang. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

" Kenapa sayang? apa kau sakit hemm? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

" Emm, maaf Tuan Cho, boleh saya menggendong putri anda? " Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak, terpaku. Kemudian tersenyum.

" Tentu "

Kemudian ia menyerahkan Minhyun ke dalam gendongan Sungmin dan ajaibnya Minhyun langsung berhenti menangis. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tercengang di buatnya.

" Bagaimana bisa eoh? " Gumam Donghae takjub.

" Sepertinya Minhyun baby mengantuk. Di mana kamarnya? biar saya menidurkannya dulu " Kata Sungmin

" Ohh.. di sana. Ayo, aku antar " Tawar Kyuhyun.

Lalu ia melangkahkan menuju lantai dua diikuti Sungmin yang tengah menggendong Minhyun. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu kamar Minhyun dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin membaringkan tubuh mungil nan manis Minhyun dengan pelan-pelan di boks bayinya dan menyelimutinya.

" Sepertinya dia menyukaimu " Kata Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

" Hemm, sepertinya. Oh ya, kalau boleh saya tau di mana istri anda? " Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

" Istri? "

" iya. Maksud saya ibu Minhyun "

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia ragu mau menjawab bagaimana. Jika ia menjawab terus terang, bisa-bisa Sungmin menganggapnya Namja tidak bertanggung jawab.

" Enngg, Ibunya.. ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya "

Degg!

Perkataan Kyuhyun bagai pedang tajam yang langsung menusuk di hati Sungmin.

" Ma..maaf " Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Gwaenchanayo "

" Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang karena Minhyun sudah tidur. Besok pagi saya kembali lagi " Pamit Sungmin.

" Ne, biar aku antar pulang saja " Tawar Kyuhyun tulus. Sangat tulus.

" Oh, tidak perlu Tuan Cho, saya bisa pulang sendiri kok " Tolak Sungmin dengan nada halus.

" Tidak apa-apa. Hemm, jangan memanggilku Tuan, aku kan belum setua itu. Dan jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku, terdengar menggelikan sekali. kkk~ "

" hee? lalu saya harus memanggil anda bagaimana? "

" Panggil saja Kyu saja. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. wajahmu kan manis. berapa umurmu hemm? " Sungmin agak mengerutkan alisnya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Enng, dua puluh dua tahun "

" Omo.. ternyata kau di atas ku. Dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Astaga, seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu Noona " Kaget Kyuhyun, dan sedikit merasa canggung dengan Sungmin.

" Oh.. tidak perlu Tuan, panggil saja dengan nama asli ku saja "

" Eumm.. baiklah Min. Kau juga masih muda tapi sepertinya kau sangat piawai dalam merawat bayi yah "

Degg!

" Oh.. mungkin karena saya sangat menyukai anak kecil, jadi saya sudah terbiasa dengan mereka "

" Geuraeyo? Ahh, sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang " Ajak Kyuhyun.

" Ta..tapi Tuan. Ehh, Kyu.. saya bisa pulang sendiri. Aaku tidak mau merepotkan mu " Tolak Sungmin dengan nada canggung.

" Sudahlah. Ini kan sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang Yeoja manis sepertimu pulang sendirian " Sungmin berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihatnya. Gemas.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Minhyun yang mewah dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Setelah itu mereka turun ke bawah.

" Hyung, aku mau mengantar Sungmin pulang dulu " Pamit Kyuhyun.

" Ne hati-hati " Balas Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum padanya lalu melangkah keluar rumah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

~oOo~

.

Saat perjalan di dalam mobil. Suasana menjadi Hening dan canggung sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Eungg.. Sungmin-ssi? " Pangguil Kyuhyun pelan.

" Ne, Tu.. ehh Kyu "

" eumm, aku tidak ingin suasana di antara kita menjadi formal, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan Min atau Ming? " Kyuhyun berucap ragu dan kembali canggung menatap Sungmin.

" Kau cukup memanggilku Sungmin saja tidak apa-apa kok "

" Ahh, iya sih. Tapi aku tidak suka terlalu sopan dan formal dalam berbicara. Jadi aku putuskan untuk memanggilmu dengan Ming. Bagaimana? sepertinya itu bagus dan.. eum.. Maniss "

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan dengan mudah akrab dengan Ayah Minhyun.

.

~oOo~

.

" Jadi kau tinggal di sini? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka telah turun dari mobil. Matanya mengamati gedung apartemen di hadapannya yang menjulang tinggi ke langit itu. (Berlebihan) -_-

" Benar " Jawab Sungmin singkat.

" Kau tinggal bersama siapa? " Tanya Kyuhyun semakin ingin tahu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ia penasaran dengan sosok Sungmin.

" Emhh.. sendiri "

" Hee? kau tidak takut? "

" Untuk apa takut? gedung ini memiliki system keamanan yang canggih " Jawab Sungmin setengah bercanda.

" Memang dimana keluargamu? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" di Jepang sekarang "

" Ohh. Maaf, apa aku terlalu banyak bertanya? " Kyuhyun kembali memasang tampang polos sekaligus bodohnya itu. Sungmin yang tadinya agak murung jadi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

" Gwaenchana. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah mengantarku pulang Kyu "

" Oh, Ne.. "

Lalu Sungmin mulai melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen itu dengan diiringi tatapan penasaran dari Kyuhyun.

" Mengapa wajahnya seperti pernah aku kenal ya? " Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia mengedikkan bahu sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukannya menuju rumah.

~oOo~

Hari berganti hari dan semua berjalan lancar semenjak kedatangan Sungmin di rumah Keluarga Cho sebagai pengasuh Minhyun. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Meski ia di bayar hanya untuk mengasuh Minhyun, tapi melihat keadaan rumah yang hanya di huni oleh para Namja Namja sibuk itu, Sungmin menjadi tidak tega. Ia juga dengan senang hati memasak makanan untuk mereka. Masalahnya, sekarang bukan hanya Minhyun saja yang menyukainya, tapi sepertinya pria-pria penghuni rumah itu juga mulai saling berlomba menarik perhatiannya. Misalnya saja pada suatu saat.

" Sungmin-ssi? " Panggil Siwon saat Sungmin sedang menyuapi Minhyun di ruang makan.

" Ne, ada yang bisa aku bantu oppa? "

" Nngg, bisa kau pakaikan dasiku? " Pinta Siwon.

Gubrakkkk!

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang juga ada di ruang makan kaget, karena Hyung mereka mendadak 'Lupa' cara memakai dasi. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, lalu menghampiri Siwon dan membantunya menyimpulkan dasinya. Siwon terus tersenyum melirik Sungmin di bawah dagunya yang serius menautkan simpul dasi di kerahnya, tanpa ia sadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Membunuh'. Apalagi Tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

" Siwon Hyung pasti kau hanya berpura-pura saja kan. Dasar " Gerutu Kyuhyun.

" dasar Hyung curang " Sahut Kyuhyun lagi. Sejenak kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan ' jadi kau juga menyukainya? '

Donghae mendesah berat melihat kelakuan-kelakuan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Di antara mereka, Donghae memang tidak tertarik pada Sungmin. Ia memang menyukai Sungmin, tapi dalam arti yang berbeda dengan dua saudaranya. Ia menganggap Sungmin seperti halnya 'Noona'nya sendiri.

" Sudah hentikan! ini di ruang makan. Jangan meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting! " Geram Donghae kesal sekaligus melerai 'perang' tatapan menusuk antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Contoh Lainnyaaa..

" Sungmin-ssi, kau mau mencuci ya? sini sini biar aku bantu " Tawar Siwon denan nada dibuat-buat sembari tersenyum tidak jelas yang membuat Sungmin langsung merinding disko.

" Ohh, tidak perlu Siwon-ssi. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri "

" Aishh.. tidak apa-apa. Aku ikhlas kok " Kata Siwon masih dengan senyumannya yang tidak jelas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong kau cuci semua pakaian ini. Aku mau memasak makan malam saja " Balas Sungmin santai, lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang tertegun tidak percaya sedang berada di dekat mesin cuci bersama setumpuk pakaian kotor

" Aishhh, kenapa aku jadi mencuci beneran? padahal kan tadi aku hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya saja. Uhh, sial banget aku hari ini! " Omel Siwon yang merasa dikerjai oleh Sungmin -pOOr Siwon oppa-

" Ming? " Panggil seseorang dari belakang punggung Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mencuci sayur. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang menggendong Minhyun.

" Ne, ada apa Kyuhyun? "

" Bisa tolong jaga Minhyun sebentar, aku mau ke toilet " Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Bukankah itu memang sudah tugasku? "

" Ohh, iya aku lupa " Sahut Kyuhyun asal.

Lalu ia menyerahkan Minhyun dalam gendongan Sungmin dan bergegas ke kamar mandi karena sudah kebelet. Sungmin menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menatap Minhyun dalam dekapannya.

" Hallo sayang? apa kau kangen sama Mommy eum? " Tanyanya lirih. Minhyun mendongak dan tersenyum lucu menatapnya. Perlahan jemari mungilnya ia angkat dan hendak menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan sigap meraih telapak kecil itu dan menciumnya.

" Mom... "

" Ne Mommy tahu sayang "

Lalu Sungmin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Minhyun seolah takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan bayi kecil itu. Kyuhyun yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi menahan langkahnya di depan pintu dapur. Tadinya ia ingin mengambil Minhyun lagi dan membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Tapi saat melihat Sungmin sedang memeluk Minhyun dengan penuh kasih, Kyuhyun jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin dan Minhyun. Ia terharu. Ia merasa seperti melihat seorang ibu yang tengah memeluk sayang sekaligus penuh perlindungan pada putrinya.

.

TBC

.

**Tetap Review kalau menginginkan Fict ini lanjut Chinguyaaaaa**

**Gomawo yang udah Review Chapter 1 kemarin. ^^**

**Update kilat nih ^^**

**Maaf kalau banyak Typo yah.. dan jarak spasinya jauh. Gk sempet edit.. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Love

.

KyuMin Fanfinction

.

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

Rating : T

.

Warning : GS, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD.

A/N : Sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalau Fanfic ini adalah fanfic REMAKE dari novel genre korea yang berjudul 'ETERNAL BLUE SKY' jadi aku Cuma ganti castnya dan ada beberapa scene yang aku tambah. Gk maksud Plagiat kok. Cuma REMAKE aja. Kalau perlu aku hapus, akan aku hapus. ^^

.

Chapter 3

.

Happy Reading

Let's Go!

.

~oOo~

"Apa Minhyun sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memutuskan mendekati mereka berdua. Sungmin sedikit terhenyak kaget karenanya.

"Ohh, iya. Sepertinya Minhyun kelelahan bermain, biar aku menidurkannya dulu." Ujar Sungmin sembari melangkah keluar dapur.

"Biar aku saja. Kau lanjutkan saja memasamu."

"Emf~ baiklah."

Sungmin menyerahkan Minhyun ke dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dengan berat hati. Meski ia tahun bahwa Kyuhyun ayah kandung Minhyun, tapi ia seperti tidak rela menyerahkan Minhyun pada siapapun.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Ia pulang agak telat karena tadi masih ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham yang memakan waktu lama. Ia sangat lelah karenanya. Siwon pun langsung masuk kamarnya karena kecapean juga.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar di samping kamar tidurnya, yaitu kamar putrinya. Entah mengapa hari itu ia sangat merindukan Minhyun. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar tanpa suara. Ia terkaget sesaat, saat melihat Sungmin terbaring di atas ranjang Minhyun dengan posisi menghadap Minhyun yang terlelap di sampingnya. Minhyun tidak di tidurkan di dalam Box tidurnya, tapi ia tidur bersama 'Pengasuhnya' di ranjang yang lebih besar yang memang sengaja Kyuhyun siapkan untuk Minhyun saat besar nanti.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua sesaat lalu seulas senyum haru mengembang di wajahnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekat dan berlutut di sisi ranjang di samping Minhyun. Kyuhyun mengamati dua wajah yang tengah terlelap damai itu. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun telah mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Minhyun, dengan posisi miring menghadap putrinya itu yang secara tidak sengaja juga menghadap Sungmin. Mendadak jantung Kyuhyun berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya menyentuh pelan wajah Sungmin. Jemarinya menyusuri lembut pipi Sungmin, sangat lembut. Kemudian berpindah ke bibir Sungmin. Di sentuhnya pelan garis bibir Yeoja cantik itu. Menawan. Hingga Sungmin sedikit terjaga dari mimpinya dan menggeliat pelan. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lalu perlahan terlelap.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

**Next Morning~ **

Donghae mematung di depan pintu kamar Minhyun. Tadinya berniat membangunkan Sungmin yang ia tahu semalam menginap di rumah mereka, karena Minhyun rewel saat akan di tinggal Sungmin pulang. Jadilah semalam Sungmin menginap di rumah mereka. Saat Donghae berniat membangunkan Sungmin, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa tapi juga mengharukan. Ia melihat Sungmin, Minhyun, dan Kyuhyun tidur di satu ranjang dengan Minhyun di tengah mereka. Tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangan mungil Minhyun, sedangkan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

Donghae seperti melihat potret sebuah keluarga manis dan bahagia. Donghae mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan langsung mengarahkan kamera HP ke arah mereka bertiga yang masih terlelap. Donghae tersenyum puas melihat hasil 'tangkapan' kamera HP nya. Lalu ia melangkah keluat dari kamar Minhyun dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia menuju ruang makan.

"Mana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat Donghae turun sendirian.

"Nanti mereka juga turun sendiri." Jawab Donghae sekenanya, sembari tersenyum misterius.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

"Nghh~" Sungmin mengerjap dan menggeliat perlahan saat merasakan jemari mungil menyentuh wajahnya.

"Pagi sayang." Sapa Sungmin pada Minhyun masih setengah sadar.

Minhyun tersenyum "Mom~"

Sungmin melihat Minhyun sudah bangun dan duduk di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok lain yang masih menutup mata itu tepat di hadapannya. Saat itu juga Sungmin baru sadar bahwa tangan orang itu masih bersandar di pinggangnya. Seketika Sungmin duduk dari tidurnya, hingga membuat orang itu tersentak bangun karena kaget.

"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Ky..kyu sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit ketakutan dan masih shock.

"Ehh?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, dan barulah Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur di kamar Minhyun semalam.

"Ma..maaf sepertinya semalam aku ketiduran di sini Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Minhyun hanya menatap bingung pada dua orang dewasa yang tengah gugup itu. "Ohhh~" serunya kecil sembari memainkan selimutnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau me..melukku kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mimik muka ketakutan, seperti orang trauma.

"Ohh, mian aku tidak sadar Ming. Tolong kau jangan salah paham padaku ya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh." Jawab Kyuhyun panik. Ia sedikit heran dengan reaksi Sungmin. Seolah-olah ia mau memperkosanya saja.

"Gawenchanayo. Se..sebaiknya aku memandikan Minhyun dulu."

Sungmin berdiri dari ranjang, lalu meraih Minhyun dalam gendongannya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terheran.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? mengapa dia ketakutan seperti itu? Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

**Next Day... **

.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin dan Minhyun jalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Mereka baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk imunisasi rutin Minhyun. Setelah cukup berkeliling, mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu.

"Ini sayang balon untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan sebuah balon berwarna pink pada Minhyun. Minhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Wo dad.." Minhyun berkata dengan lucunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Minhyun yang mengucapkan kata 'Wo dad'.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin "Apa kau haus?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang di jawab dengan gelengan ringan Sungmin.

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak enak hati atas apa yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan pada Sungmin kemarin malam. Sungmin sudah memaafkannya, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan yang mengganjal di batin Kyuhyun, atas reaksi yang di tunjukan Sungmin kemarin malam. Ia penasaran dan ingin bertanya pada gadis itu. Tapi Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak ingin terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain.

"Mo..mmy.."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memastikan pendengarannya. ia mengerjap menatap Minhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Apa sayang, tadi kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia tidak menyadari ada kegusaran di ekspresi Sungmin.

"Mom..mmy.." Ulang Minhyun masih menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin, sedangkan yang ditatap jadi salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya Minhyun mengira bahwa kau adalah ibunya." Lirih Kyuhyun. Ada nada bergurau dalam perkataannya, namn itu cukup membuat dada Sungmin sesak. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu kembali menegakkan duduknya.

"Engg, Ming?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

**DEG **

"Mm..mungkin." Kyuhyun langsung saja menatap wajah Sungmin lebih intens.

"Oh ya? Di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Mungkin kita pernah berpapasan di jalan atau kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama."

"Ouhh, benar juga sih."

"Wae?"

"Hemm, karena aku merasa kalau wajahmu sangat familiar untukku. Tadinya aku berharap kita memang benar-benar saling mengenal sebelumnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Sekali lagi, perkataan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin seakan mau meledak. Tebakan Kyuhyun memang benar, tapi tidak mungkin Sungmin mengatakan semuannya sekarang.

"Oh ya, menurutmu Minhyun mirip siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tanpa di sadari Sungmin telah menatapnya dari tadi.

"Hemmm, tentu saja mirip kau Kyu."

"Oh ya?"

"Bukankah kau ayahnya? lihat, mata dan bibirnya sangat mirip denganmu." Jawab Sungmin lirih sembari menatap Minhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Kalau menurutku, Minhyun malah mirip denganmu."

"Hee?" Sungmin langsung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan histeris. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau senyum Minhyun sangat mirip denganmu."

"Ta..tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan Minhyun kan.."

"Permisi?" Potong seseorang dari hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ne, ada apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan pada seorang lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Engg, itu, bolehkan saya minta bantuan anda?" Ujar lelaki itu sopan.

"Ne, katakanlah." Jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

" Bolehkah saya memotret anda dan keluarga anda?"

"Ehh?" Kyuhyun menoleh sesaat ke arah Sungmin seakan minta persetujuan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis tanda ia tidak keberatan. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali menatap orang itu.

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Gamsahamnida."

Lalu lelaki itu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menyiapkan kameranya, membidiknya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Maaf, bisa lebih mendekat lagi duduknya. Tolong rangkul istri anda." Kata lelaki itu mengarahkan agar Kyuhyun lebih mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Istri? Maaf, tapi kami.." Protes Sungmin.

"Tidak masalah." Potong Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mengikuti petunjuk lelaki itu, dan Sungmin akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sungmin, sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Minhyun yang duduk di pangkuan Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli pada degup jantung Sungmin yang sudah tidak beraturan, dan fokus ke kamera di depannya.

"Yaak, sekali lagi ya? Sekarang tolong cium istri anda." Pinta lelaki itu lag.

"Mwo?!" Teriak Sungmin kaget. ia melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan misterius.

"Hanya sekali saja." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Dan sebelum Sungmin sempat protes, Kyuhyun sudah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi kiri Sungmin. Seketika wajah Sungmin memanas. Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengontrol degup jantungnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin yang masih shock.

"Maaf.." Bisik Kyuhyun karena khawatir Sungmin akan marah padanya.

"Gwa..gwaencha..na.." Jawab Sungmin gagap.

"Gamsahamnida, jeongmal gamsahamnida Tuan, Nyonya." Kata lelaki itu sembari membungkuk formal ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Kami senang bisa membantu anda." Balas Kyuhyun ramah.

"Bolehkah saya minta alamat rumah anda? saya akan mengirimkan hasil foto ini pada anda."

"Ohh, tentu saja. Maaf merepotkan nantinya."

"Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkan anda."

"Gwaenchana." Balas Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan sepucuk kartu nama pada lelaki itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam lelaki itu membaca kartu nama Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada anda."

" sama-sama."

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit lelaki itu.

"Oh ya Tuan Cho, anda sngat beruntung memiliki seorang istri dan putri yang sangat cantik seperti mereka." Bisik lelaki itu sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin dan Minhyun yang duduk di belakangnya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin dan Minhyun yang tengah bercanda.

"Ne, aku sangat beruntung." Lirihnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Ne, hati-hati."

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah menjauhi mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ye? Mwoya?"

"Maaf, karena aku telah lancang menciummu tadi."

"Ohh, jangan dipiirkan Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk putriku." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Aku senang melakukannya." Jawabnya.

"Kau tau, tadi aku sangat menikmati peran menjadi keluarga denganmu. Bukankah akan sangat lebih membahagiakan jika hal tadi benar-benar menajdi kenyataan." Kata Kyuhyun sembari menerawang jauh.

"..." Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan seluruh kata-kata yang pernah ia pelajari untuk menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Se..sepertinya Minhyun sudah lelah. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Sungmin untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun yang sudah terlelap di pangkuan Sungmin dan mengangguk setuju.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang menggendong Minhyun. Kau pasti lelah seharian menggendongnya."

Sungmi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil Minhyun dari pangkuannya. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin agak tersentak saat merasakan jemari hangat menyentuh dan bertautan dengan jemarinya. Ia menatap tangannya yang di genggam oleh Kyuhyun, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menggendong Minhyun dengan satu tangannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. ia pun hanya membalas mengeratkan jemarinya dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan melangkah meninggalkan taman itu.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sungmin dengan nada dingin, saat ia hendak membuka pintu apartemennya. Sungmin terperanjat dan langsung berbalik.

"Jungmo-ah, kau mengagetkanku!" Hardik Sungmin setengah kesal. Tapi ia menghela nafas lega, karena yang menyapanya adalah Kim Jungmo, Tunangannya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Sungmin sembari kembali memasukkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Lumayan lah." Jawab Jungmo singkat.

"Masuklah." Ajak Sungmin yang diikuti Jungmo di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu eoh?" Tanya Jungmo yang memang baru kembali dari luar kota. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyadarkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Baik. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Hemm, baru saja. Apa kau merindukanku?"

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Jujur, beberapa hari ini ia sedikit melupakan tunangannya itu. Terlebih saat bersama Minhyun dan... Kyuhyun tentunya. Melihat tunangannya hanya terdiam, Jungmo memutar tubuh Sungmin sehingga menghadapnya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja."

"Karena acara jalan-jalanmu tadi sore?" Sindir Jungmo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin balik dan menatap Jungmo.

"Tadi sore aku melihatmu di taman. Aku lihat sepertinya kau sangat 'menikmati' kebersamaan kalian tadi sore." Jungmo sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Menikmati'.

"Aku.."

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya? atau kau berniat akan kembali padanya?" Tuduh Jungmo.

"..." Sungmin terdiam.

"Jawab aku!" Bentak Jungmo sembari mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

"Kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan..."

"Anakmu.." Potong Jungmo dengan nada menusuk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk membuang masa lalumu dan menjalani semuanya hanya bersamaku?" Lirih Jungmo. Kini tatapannya meredup dengan seribu kekecewaan terpancar di sana.

"Mianhae."

"Aku tau, ini pasti berat untukmu. Aku juga tidak meminta lebih darimu, hanya.. tolong jangan pernah mengecewakanku."

"Maaf.." Terdengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin. Jungmo langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan? Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan membuatmu melupakannya. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan putriku. Jungmo-ah, kau tau itu kan. Hikss.."

"Suatu saat, kita akan memiliki beberapa anak yang lucu. Kau pasti bisa meninggalkan putrimu. Biarkan ayahnya yang merawat dia."

"Tapi.."

"Ssshhtt, ku mohon sekali saja."

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Jungmo kembali mendekapnya erat. Sungmin bisa merasakan aura possesif dalam pelukan Jungmo, seakan ia memang tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Kyuhyun dari pintu depan. Sesaat setelah pulang dari kantor.

"Selamat datang" Balas Sungmin dari ruang makan. Ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Lalu ia bergegas ke depan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tapi...

"Ahh, jadi ini putrimu oppa? Gyaaaa, Neomu kyeopta!" Seru seorang yeoja yang rupanya datang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ne, dia mirip denganku bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Iya. Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Tentu. Tapi hati-hati." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Lalu yeoja itu mengangkat tubuh Minhyun perlahan. Tapi aneh, Minhyun malah menagis bersama yeoja itu. Refleks, dengan sigap Sungmin menghampiri mereka dan mengambil alih Minhyun yang langsung terdiam dalam gendongannya.

"Dia siapa oppa?" Tanya yeoja itu sinis.

"Ohh, dia Sungmin. Pengasuh Minhyun. Sungmin kenalkan ini.."

"Annyeong, Seohyun imnida. Aku calon istri Kyuhyun oppa." Potong yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu, dengan sengaja memberi peringatan pada Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun kaget, dan sedikit memberi Deathglare pada Yeoja itu.

"Kau..!" .

.

.

TBC

.

Fanfic remake ini udah END koq. Udah aku tulis sampai END. Tinggal di post sesuai jadwal. Hehe~

Apa ada yang perlu di pertanyakan?

Alur tetap sama persis sama novelnya. Aku gk bias ganti. Nanti jadi berubah melenceng ceritanya.. ^^

.

.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW.. REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA ^^

MIAN GK BISA SEBUTIN SATU-SATU .. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Love

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

Rating : T

.

Warning : GS, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Happy Reading

Let's GO!

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Seohyun. Namun kembali menetralkan kemarahannya. Karena masih ada Sungmin.

"Ohh, a..annyeong." Sapa Sungmin.

"Ming, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Siwon belum pulang, sedangkan Donghae sedang keluar bersama temannya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Emmm, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, aku mau menidurkan Minhyun di kamarnya. Permisi." Pamit Sungmin di iringi dengan tatapan sinis dari Seohyun.

"He.. mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin pada Seohyun saat Sungmin sudah tidak ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ehh. apa maksud oppa?" Balas Seohyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Mengapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon istriku? memang aku mau menjadi suamimu hah! kita bahkan tidak pa-

"Apa oppa tidak menyukainya? Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istrimu?" Potong Seohyun dengan nada merajuk.

"Cih! Terserah!"

Kyuhyun melangkah acuh meninggalkan Seohyun menuju ruang makan. Ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan yeoja itu yang telah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar suara pintu di tutup dengan kasar. Seohyun pasti kesal dan pulang karena ia di acuhkan. Tapi Kyuhyun mana mau perduli. Dari awal ia memang tidak setuju dengan perjodohannya, apalagi sekarang sepertinya ia telah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mengingat wajah orang itu lalu kembali melanjutkan malamnya.

.

~oOo~

.

"Aku minta kau berhenti bekerja di rumah itu." Kata Jungmo dingin dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sungmin acuh sambil kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

"Mwo? Bukan urusanku kau bilang? Sungmin, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku hanya minta kau untuk melupakan mereka, apa susahnya untukmu?"

Sungmin menggeram kecil "Kau tahu sendiri bahkan aku tidak mungkin sanggup melakukannya!" Nada bicara Sungmin meninggi dan menatap tajam Jungmo.

"hhh.. mian" Sungmin menghela nafas menyesal karena telah membentak Jungmo.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf karena terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu Min." Ucap Jungmo tulus sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana. Mungkin kau benar." Lirih Sungmin sembari menunduk.

"Ehh?"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka saja." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ka..kau serius?" Jungmo memandang wajah menunduk Sungmin antusias.

"Sekarang aku bisa sedikit tenang melepaskan anakku bersamanya." Lirih Sungmin sembari tersenyum miris. Jungmo agak merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Percayalah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya Min."

.

~oOo~

.

_'Kau.. ternyata cantik juga kalau dilihat dari sedekat ini Nona.' _

_'YA! kau mabuk ya?' _

_'Aku tidak mabuk kok' _

_'Kyaaa!' _

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa.. hhh hhh.. ish.." Sungmin meringis kesal, saat mimpi itu kembali terulang.

"Kenapa harus kau!" Sungmin menarik-narik selimut yang ada di ranjangnya. Dan hampir menangis.

"Baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya." Lirihnya setelah itu kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

.

~oOo~

.

"Sungmin-ah, aku pikir kau belum datang. Ternyata sepagi ini kau datang." Sapa Siwon ramah sesaat setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin di ruang makan keluarga.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat saja Siwon-ah, jadi aku berangkat pagi-pagi saja, supaya bisa menyiapkan sarapan lebih pagi untuk kalian." Ujarnya seraya menata piring-piring di atas meja.

"Ahh, biar aku bantu yah?" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat membantu Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyiapkan nasi di atas mangkuk masing-masing.

Tanpa sengaja Donghae melihat Siwon membantu Sungmin bekerja "Tumben sekali dia, Cih.. pasti lagi cari perhatian Sungmin lagi. ckckck. Sungguh kasian dia kalau di tolak. Hahaha.." Donghae tertawa cekikikan tidak jelas. Sementara itu Kyuhyun mulai turun juga dari atas tangga dan melihat Donghae sedang tertawa tak jelas.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae "Kau kenapa hyung? Gila yah?" Tuduh Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Donghae.

Donghae menurunkan telunjuk tangan Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di hadapannya "Kau pikir aku kenapa? aku masih waras kali, liat itu disana. Hyung kita yang sedang tidak waras, sudah tau tidak di lirik masih saja berusaha. Hahaha. kasian-kasian." Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di dekat anak tangga "Apa maksudnya? dasar aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkah menuju ruang makan juga.

"Selamat pagi Ming jagi." Kyuhyun berseru lembut dan menatap Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin gelagapan tapi ada rona merah di pipinya saat di panggil Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Jagi? sejak kapan kau bersikap semanis itu pada Sungmin eoh?!" Teriak Siwon tak terima. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _'Mau menantangku hah'._

"Kenapa hyung? Sungmin adalah istriku, ibu dari anakku. Cho Minhyun. kkkk."

DEG

Sungmin berdegup kencang, seperti ada hantaman batu kristal di hatinya kala Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Berlebihan? tentu saja tidak. Bagi Kyuhyun, semua menjadi terasa nyata.

"Cih.. bergurau eoh? Sudahlah." Siwon mendecih pelan dan mulai membantu Sungmin lagi menatap mangkuk-mangkuk di meja.

"Kalian itu bercanda sudah keterlaluan, hentikan segera sebelum terjadi perang rumah ke seratus." Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terdiam, dan kemudian tertawa bersama seperti tidak ada masalah di antara mereka.

"Siwon hyung saja yang berlebihan.. Diamlah dan menyerah saja, Sungmin adalah milikku, dan akan jadi ibu dari Minhyun. Benarkan Ming?" Gurau Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan tulus dari lubuk hatinya juga.

Sungmin menunduk "aku..aku.."

"Lihat-lihat, Sungmin tengah bersemu merah karena kalian berdua. Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian, dan cepat M-A-K-A-N!" Seru Donghae cepat dan sedikit terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hyung dan Dongsaengnya. _'kekanankan'. _

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Eihh.. ada tamu pagi-pagi sekali. Semoga bukan Yeoja genit itu. Aku rasa, Appa dan Eomma memang sudah salah memilih wanita." Bisik Donghae di telinga Siwon. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hey Kyu! sepertinya seo datang lagi, cepat temui dia." Ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun seakan tidak perduli dan terus memakan makanannya.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Dia memang wanita yang tidak sabaran sama sekali. Huh.. bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan hyung." Ujar Donghae lagi.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat berbicara dan berniat berdiri untuk membuka pintu rumah.

Siwon mengangguk "Baiklah.."

"Hey Kyu.. kau diam saja, wae?" Tanya Donghae dan menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana cara menggagalkan rencana pernikahan itu dengan Seohyun." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Hahhh.. Arra.. aku juga tidak mau punya adik ipar seperti dia. Seenaknya sendiri." Siwon mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Donghae yang gamblang itu.

"Silahkan saja kalian berusaha, dan memberikan bukti kejelekan wanita itu. Sudahlah, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan menyusul Sungmin ke depan." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri berniat melangkah menuju pintu depan.

.

.

.

Ceklek..

"Annyeong op.. Ya.. kau lagi." Ujar Seohyun sinis.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut " Maaf, ada apa yah?" Tanyanya datar.

"Ohh, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyu oppa. Mana dia?" Seohyun celingukan mencari Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun sedang sarapan dengan yang lain. Jadi tidak bisa di ganggu." Sungmin berbicara sopan.

"Heh.. aku tau maksudmu, kau ingin aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyu oppa bukan? kau ingin melarangku? kau siap-"

"Dia kekasihku sekarang!" Seru Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin, dan memeluk pinggangnya erat memaksa Sungmin mendekat ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan kepala karena malu atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! apa kau sedang bercanda oppa? Kau gila yah? Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi!" Teriak Seohyun marah.

"Oh maaf nyonya seo, tapi sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan Sungmin. Kalau kau ingin membatalkan rencana Appa dan Eomma, silahkan saja. Aku justru akan berteriak bahagia

"Cih!" Dan setelah itu, Seohyun berjalan keluar rumah Keluarga Cho. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang

kini tengan menggigit kuat bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang atas tindakannya "itu lebih baik." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Hey Ming.. maaf aku mengatakan hal itu tadi. Aku.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun "Gwaenchana Kyu, kau bisa memanfaatkanku.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak..tidak.. aku tidak sama sekali berniat memanfaatkanmu Ming." Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin lembut dan mengelusnya pelan. Sungmin sedikit tercekat.

"Aku.. kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana eum?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan, sehingga akhirnya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir sexynya.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya "Jalan-jalan? tapi Minhyun nanti bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Kalau Kyuhyun mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi.

"Eumm, aku tidak ingin di ganggu, aku akan minta bantuan Donghae hyung untuk menjaga Minhyun. Kau tenang saja. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berkata antusias. Antusias?

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin menjaga Minhyun saja di rumah Kyu." Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun menuju kamar Minhyun

"Aishh.. padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ketempat romantis, ya sudahlah." Kyuhyun menggaruk pelan rambut belakangnya yang tidak sama sekali gatal. Dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Minhyunie sayang, ahjussi punya mainan untukmu." Donghae memberikan sebuah mainan berbentuk pisang pada Minhyun. Minhyun menerimanya, tapi kemudia mengeryit bingung.

"Ohh.."

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka yah eum?" Tanya Donghae sembari mencubit lembut pipi chubby Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng lalu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya "juci babo.." Ujarnya sembari melemparkan mainan pisang itu ke lantai.

"Mwoya? juci babo? maksudmu Ahjussi babo? Kyaaaa!" Donghae berteriak kesal karena ulah Minhyun.

"Hahaa.. cucucu.." Minhyun tertawa senang melihat raut wajah Donghae yang tengah kesal.

"Ishh.. kau ini masih kecil sudah nakal eoh. Mau melawan Ahjussi eoh?" Donghae menggelitik perut Minhyun sehingga Minhyun semakin tertawa keras karena kegelian.

"Hey ikan jelek, lepaskan tanganmu itu dari perut anakku." Seru Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Minhyun tertawa lepas akibat ulah Donghae.

"Ican jeyek.."

"Hahahahaha.. Minhyun jagi, Sip." Kyuhyun beralih memangku tubuh mungil Minhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ish.. kau dan dia."

Tunjuk Donghae ke arah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum pelan saja melihat tingkah Donghae.

"SAMA EVILNYAAA! aku pergi." Donghae berteriak kesal, dan berjalan keluar kamar Minhyun dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Lihat ahjussi-mu itu, kekanankan sekali bukan." Kyuhyun memeluk gemas tubuh mungil Minhyun, Minhyun tertawa senang dan menggoyangkan kaki mungilnya.

"Mommy.." Panggil Minhyun dan menatap Sungmin.

"Eohh?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menonton aksi Kyuhyun dan Minhyun, kemudian mendekat ke arah Minhyun dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mom~" Minhyun merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke arah Sungmin, bermaksud meminta untuk di gendong oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aigoo.. kau ingin bersama Sungmin mom eoh?" Kyuhyun memberikan Minhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan lembut.

"Eoh.. Minhyun lapar tidak?" Minhyun mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut sembari menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, kemudian tersenyum manis "Aku.. aku juga menyayanginya."

Kemudian Sungmin berdiri menggendong Minhyun keluar untuk membuatkan susu. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar "Aku.. aku rasa, aku mulai menyukaimu Sungmin-ah." Lirihnya dalam keheningan.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**Fanfic ini sampai 10 Chapter Chinguyaaaa ^^**

**.**

**Maaf typo beredar di mana-mana. Hehhe..**

**Saya sudah Update secepat kilat nih. Jadi ganti dengan Review kalian yah. ^^**

**Gomawoooooooooooo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Love

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

Rating : T

.

Warning : GS, Typo, OCC, Tidak sesuai EYD, Dsb kesalahan lain.

.

-Fanfic ini adalah Remake dari Novel 'Eternal Blue Sky'. Terdapat Pengurangan & Penambahan Cerita supaya lebih panjang. Hehe-

*Nikmati Storynyaaaaa*

.

Chapter 5

.

Happy Reading

Let's GO!

.

~oOo~

.

Sungmin mengocok pelan botol susu yang akan di minum oleh Minhyun. Minhyun memeluk erat leher Sungmin dan menyaksikan botol itu di kocok.

"Mommy.." Panggil Minhyun kecil.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Minhyun yang tengah menatap lekat wajah Sungmin "Mommy poppo min." Minhyun menyodorkan bibirnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aigoo, kau sekarang lebih manja eoh." Sungmin mencium Minhyun lima kali di bibirnya.

"Hahahaha.." Minhyun tertawa cekikikan mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi ada di belakang Sungmin dan Minhyun tersenyum kecil. Ingin sekali ia memiliki keluarga bahagia bersama Sungmin. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam. Perasaan seseorang tidak harus di paksakan.

"Ming.." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin menoleh kebelakang "Kyu, kau disini. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tau." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin mengeryit heran "Tidak tau? Kau aneh sekali Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ringan saja.

Sungmin membawa Minhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan bersiap untuk menyuapkan bubur untuk Minhyun "Nah beby, kau harus makan yang banyak. Supaya cepat besar yah." Sungmin menyuapkan satu sendok bubur pada Minhyun.

"Nyam.. hoahh~" Minhyun menguap pelan.

"Eoh? Minhyun chagy mengantuk setelah minum cucu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Daddy.. antuk.." Minhyun mengucek kedua mata kecilnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang imut itu.

"Kau baru makan satu suap sayang, satu kali lagi yah." Bujuk Sungmin sembari menyodorkan satu sendok bubur Sun. Minhyun menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kyuhyun terkikik melihat tingkah lucu Minhyun -putrinya-.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Minhyun beby saatnya bobo." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun. Sungmin tampak kaget, tapi membiarkannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Biar aku yang membawa Minhyun ke kamar untuk tidur, kau segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita jadi pergi." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Sungmin dan kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju kamar Minhyun.

"Apa dia berniat mengajakku lagi? heuh.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya namun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk "Tapi kau akan mengajakku kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti "Tempat dimana aku bisa membuatmu bersenang-senang seharian. Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Hey Kyu! kau mau kemana? ish.. dia itu sudah main start saja. heuh~" Gerutu Siwon dan Donghae cuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Perang Rumah ke seratus satu, hahaha. Aihh. Aku ingin menemui Hyuki." Serunya kemudian meronggoh ponselnya.

.

~oOo~

.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti "Pertama kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang Romantis." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi kemudian mengangkat bahunya cepat, dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku harap kau akan suka dengan jalan-jalan kita berdua ini Ming, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera sampai." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil tersenyum dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku harap, aku juga akan menyukainya Kyu."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai Ming." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tersanjung atas perlakuan bak putri pada dirinya.

"Kyu, jangan terlalu berlebihan padaku. Aku merasa aneh, aku kan cuma pengasuh Minhyun."

Kyuhyun mendecih tidak suka "Bukan berarti kau tidak diperlakukan secara baik bukan. Sudahlah, sekarang tutup matamu dulu yah." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kain di saku celananya dan bersiap memasangnya di kedua mat Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Kenapa harus di tutup Kyu? aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin halus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "turuti saja Ming, tenang saja aku tidak akan menculikmu kok." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Sungmin merengut.

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata Sungmin perlahan. Kemudian membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang Kyuhyun sediakan untuknya dengan Sungmin. Bukankah ini seperti kejutan dari seorang kekasih yang romantis untuk Kekasih hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di sebuah kursi mewah pesanannya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membuka tali yang menutup mata Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesima dengan pemandangan didepannya kini. Makan malam. Berdua. dengan Kyuhyun saja. Tidak pernah Sungmin duga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melangkah duduk di kursi sebrang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Euh, aku sudah menyiapkan ini tadi sore, semoga kau suka ya."

Sungmin melihat ada sebotol Wine, satu piring stik sapi, dan air putih juga "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan mengajakku makan malam berdua Kyu, ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku.. aku.. aku tidak tau, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak..tidak, aku tidak akan marah, justru aku akan berterima kasih padamu." Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entah kenapa, perasaannya berubah menjadi bahagia dan takut.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini pada wanita lain, hanya kau saja."

"Aku harap hubungan kita semakin dekat, dan.. kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum miris 'Aku tidak tau Kyu, apakah kita akan masih bertemu lagi setelah ini atau tidak' Batinnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit wine pada gelas Sungmin "Minuman ini sangat enak, kau pasti akan ketagihan. Tapi kau jangan mabuk nanti." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

_'Aku tidak ingin menaruh hati padamu Kyu'_

Tapi sepertinya takdir berbicara lain.

.

~oOo~

.

Setelah makan malam Kyuhyun tidak langsung mengajak Sungmin pulang, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk bersenang-senang dulu di tempat yang ramai. Taman Hiburan.

"Ayo Ming, disini sangat ramai ya."

"Kau ini, tentu saja ramai, namanya juga Taman Hiburan."

Kyuhyun tertawa "Saatnya kita untuk bersenang-senang" Teriaknya. Lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Kau ingin naik apa eoh? Roller coster? Ah, itu saja yah.. kajja!"

Ouh astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar seenaknya sendiri sedari tadi.

"Huekk.. uhuk uhuk.."

"Astaga Ming mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau jadinya akan seperti ini." Kyuhyun panik, dan memijat lembut tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin muntah-muntah karena mainan itu membuat kepalanya berputar. Setelah tadi minum wine cukup banyak. Kyuhyun benar, ia ketagihan.

"Ugh.. gwa..gwaenchana.. uhuk uhuk!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena ini dan langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang mulai lunglai. Kyuhyun menggosokkan tangannya di punggung Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah saja."

Sungmin menggeleng "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kita lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya" Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bena-benar khawatir padanya. Sungmin menggeleng, tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Tidak, itu akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk pergi dari rumah Keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Tapi Ming.."

"Gwaenchana, kajja!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk melangkah pergi. Perutnya memang masih mual, tapi sepertinya sudah agak mendingan karena pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus membelikanku Ice Cream Strawberry." Ujar Sungmin dan di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah berjalan tidak jauh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di sebuah kedai Ice Cream, disana banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi, keluarga yang tengah menikmati suasana keramaian.

"Ahh, ramai sekali. Kita harus segera memesan Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan.

"Kau disini dulu, aku akan memesannya untukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menunduk sedih. "Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku, Minhyun sayang maafkan Mommy." Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuka ponselnya dan melihat sebuah foto wallpaper di sana. Fotonya bersama Cho Minhyun.

"Ming.."

"Eoh.." Sungmin kaget dan dengan tergesa-gesa menyembunyikan ponselnya di tas.

"Kau tau, disana sangat gerah sekali. Ish.. dan kau tau, disana juga banyak wanita genit." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Memang saat tadi saat Kyuhyun mengantri untuk membeli ice cream, banyak sekali Ahjumma-ahjumma genit yang merayunya. Menyebalkan sekali. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah merenung itu. "Kau kenapa? Apa..apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat beralih duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan memegang dahinya. Tidak panas. Tapi kenapa Sungmin melamun dan sepertinya sedih. Pikirnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Gwaenchana Kyu, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Minhyun, apa dia bisa ditinggal olehmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku pikir, Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung bisa menjaganya dengan baik tanpa kesal."

Tapi ternyata..

.

.

.

"Minhyuniee! Aigooo.. Aku sekarang benar-benar yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau dia ANAK KYUHYUN!" Teriakan Donghae menggelegar ke seluruh penjuruh sudut rumah keluarga Cho. Siwon tampak menghela nafas pelan dan beralih mengusap keringatnya, sungguh pemandangan yang indah kamar Minhyun yang besar ini.

"Minhyunie jangan lari-lari sayang nanti kau jatuh lagi, sini sama ahjussi." Siwon mencoba membujuk Minhyun yang sedang menhamburkan semua mainannya dan berlari ke sana sini.

Minhyun tertawa senang dan terus mengobrak-abrik mainanya.

"Heuhh.." Siwon menghela nafas sabar.. sabar.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kyu? aku takut Siwon dan Donghae tengah kerepotan saat ini." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyendok satu ice cream ke mulutnya "Tidak apa, mereka bisa mengatasinya." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar menyerah! Aku tidak sanggup mengatasi Minhyun." Seru Donghae lagi. Benar-benar lelah, harus berlari mengejar Minhyun dan membereskan semua mainannya.

HUP

Siwon menangkap tubuh mungil Minhyun dan menggendongnya "Hya.. Minhyun beby nakal kau tertangkap oleh Ahjussi uhh." Siwon memeluk erat tubuh mungil Minhyun. Minhyun tertawa cekikikan karena ulah Siwon yang memeluknya, tapi Minhyun yang nakal juga menertawakan Donghae yang kini terbaring lemas di lantai kamar Minhyun.

"Hahahaha.. ican jeyek jucci." Minhyun menunjuk Donghae penuh ejekan.

Dasar Beby Minhyun.. Evil little Cho.

"Aku bisa tepar sebelum bertemu Hyuki nanti." Desah Donghae pelan.

.

.

.

"hhh.. semoga saja Minhyun tidak akan nakal dan merepotkan Siwon dan Donghae." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin. Meremasnya lembut. Sungmin merasa jantungkan akan benar-benar meledak.

"Ne.."

"Maukah kau.. menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG!

Sepertinya jantung Sungmin benar-benar akan meledak sekarang.

.

~oOo~

.

Kyuhyun tau, perasaan memang belum tumbuh di hati Sungmin. Penolakan Sungmin padanya memang sangat lembut tapi terasa menyakitnya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Ditolak oleh orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Cinta. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam. Benar. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin saat pertama kali bertemu.

_'Maafkan aku Kyu, aku belum bisa bersamamu. Aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu dan Minhyun'_

.

.

TBC

.

Oke maafkan saya karena telat update..

Tetap Review yahh ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Love**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama**

**Rating :: T**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, Dan kesalahan di FF ini.**

**.**

**a/n :: Maaf kalau Typo bertebaran..**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Let's GO!**

**~0o0~**

"Sungmin-ah. Besok kau harus segera keluar dari rumah itu. Aku menunggu Sungmin." Jungmo begitu memaksakan kehendak pada Sungmin. Dari nada bicaranya saja, ia benar-benar sangat pemaksa.

Sungmin menghela nafas "Arraseo"

Setelah itu Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Jungmo menatapnya sedih.

"Kau tidak boleh bersamanya." Lirihnya.

**. **

**.**

"A..ku.. maaf aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi pengasuh Minhyun." Semua mata memandang Sungmin kaget. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Seru Kyuhyun panik.

"Kyu tenanglah dulu. Biarkan Sungmin menjelaskan alasannya." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget sekaligus mara? Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin meminta berhenti menjadi pengasuh Minhyun. Tanpa tahu alasan yang jelas, ia meminta berhenti.

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaga Minhyun."

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Tatapannya juga tak kalah dinginnya. ia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Tapi, ada rasa lain yang ia rasakan selain itu. Sedih, takut kehilangan juga.

"Keran secepatnya aku akan menikah." Jawab Sungmin tegas sambil memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata Kyuhyun, yang terlihat semakin kaget mendengarnya.

"Menikah? Bu..bukankah kau sangat menyukai Minhyun." Lirih Kyuhyun. Ada luka di sorot matanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti Minhyun tidak boleh menikah bukan." Potong Donghae

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah punya pasangan Sungmin-ah." Ujar Siwon lirih.

"Lagipula, bukankah sudah ada Seohyun-ssi? Sebentar lagi ia juga akan menjadi ibu Minhyun bukan?" Dada Sungmin sesak saat mengatakan hal barusan.

"Seohyun? Kau tau bukan, kalau aku tidak menyukainya?" Sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menunduk. Entah mengapa, suasana di ruang tamu itu menjadi sangat canggung. Baik Siwon, Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang lain antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sesuatu yang di sebut, Cinta? Entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini mereka berdua justru saling melukai. Siwon dan Donghae justru menyadari hal itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Keputusan ada di tangan mereka.

Setelah perbincangan di ruang tamu itu akhirnya Siwon menyetujui keinginan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung menuju kamarnya dan pura-pura acuh. Ia sangat kecewa dengan kenyataan yang di utarakan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin akan menikah?

"Bagaimana ini?" Desah Donghae.

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah keputusan Sungmin." Ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Siwon-ah, Donghae-ah terima kasih karena kalian selama ini baik padaku."

"Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih, karena selama ini kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Maaf jika kami sering merepotkanmu." Balas Siwon.

"Gwaenchana."

"Jika kau merindukan Minhyun atau merindukan kami, datanglah kemari, jangan sungkan." Tambah Donghae setengah bercanda.

"Tentu."

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu." Kata Donghae sembari memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Nado."

"Jangan lupa, kau akan selalu mengingat kami." Ujar Siwon.

"Kau sudah kami anggap menjadi bagian keluarga ini Sungmin-ah." Sambungnya.

"Gomawo. Kalian jaga kesehatan. Jangan terlalu sibuk." Pesan Sungmin

Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Lalu Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti kemudia ia berbalik.

"Bolehkah aku melihat Minhyun sebelum aku pergi?" Pinta Sungmin.

"Tentu boleh. Ku kira kau tidak ingin melihatnya sebelum pergi." Jawab Siwon sembari memberi jalan untuk Sungmin menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Minhyun.

Sungmin membuka perlahan pintu kamar Minhyun lalu masuk. Dia mendekat ke arah boks bayi, di mana Minhyun sedang terlelap damai. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin meraih Minhyun dan menggendongnya tanpa membuatnya terbangun.

"Maafkan Mommy sayang." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Lalu di kecupnya pelan dan penuh kasih sayang kening dan pipi chubby milik Minhyun. Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ternyata kali ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. perlahan ia kembali membaringkan Minhyun di boks bayi dan menyelimutinya. Ia tidak tau bahwa dari tadi ada yang menatapnya dari ambang pintu. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang juga menetes karena melihat perpisahan Sungmin dan Minhyun. ia juga merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir membayangkan ia akan benar-benar kehilangan sosok itu. Sosok yang ternyata sangat ia butuhkan. Sosok yang entah sejak kapan ia cintai sepenuh hati. Kyuhyun beranjak dari depan kamar Minhyun saat Sungmin akan keluar kamar itu. Ia hanya menatap punggung Sungmin yang menuruni tangga dari balik dinding dan trus menatapnya, sampai ia mendengar suara pintu dibukan lalu di tutup kembali. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam "Semudah itukah kau pergi?" Lirihnya. setelah itu kembali masuk ke kamar Minhyun.

.

**~oOoOoOo~ **

.

"Wookie, Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Sungmin begitu masuk ke sebuah apartemen.

"Jangan sungkan. Kita kan bersahabat, tentu kita harus saling membantu kan?" Jawab Ryeowook sembari membantu menarik koper Sungmin dan meletakkannya di sudut ruang tamu.

Untuk sementara Sungmin memang pindah dan tinggal di apartemen Ryeowook, sahabat sejak masuk Senior High School. ia sudah seperti saudara yang baik baginya. Sungmin sengaja melakukan itu karena ia takut Kyuhyun akan mendatangi apartemennya. Mungkin ini juga cara terbaik baginya untuk menjauh dari mereka.

"Miumlah dulu." Kata Ryeowook sembari menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry dingin pada Sungmin yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Gomawo."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Sekarang kau benar-benar jauh dari Minhyun." Kata Ryeowook simpati. Ia memang tahu semua tentang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wookie. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untuk kami."

"Sabarlah. Aku yakin, suatu saat kalian akan bisa bersama lagi." Kata Sungmin sembari memeluk Ryeowook. Ia tahu, saat ini sahabatnya itu sangat membutuhkan sandaran. Ryewook agak tersentak saat mendengar isakan kecil di bahunya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung Sungmin untuk memberinya semangat.

**. **

**~oOoOo~ **

**. **

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan anak kecil Wookie. Lagipula, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Yesung oppa? sana pergilah, Yesung oppa sudah menunggumu di depan." Balas Sungmin sembari mendorong Ryeowook ke pintu.

"Ingat, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku yah."

"Ne, jangan sampai kencanmu berantakan karena mengkhawatirkanku." Gurau Sungmin.

"Hehh, baiklah kami pergi dulu." Pamit Ryeowook.

"Hati-hati. Jangan ngebut bawa mobil oppa." Pesan Sungmin.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengembalikan sahabatmu ini tanpa cacat." Balas Yesung, kekasih Ryeowook dengan setengah bergurau.

Lalu Ryeowook menggamit lengan Yesung dan beranjak menuju lift. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat dua sahabatnya itu bersama. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam apartemen dan memandang sekelilingnya sejenak Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia kembali sendirian. Sungmin memang selalu sendiri. Bahkan keluarganya pun seperti tidak peduli lagi padanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Minhyun dan Kyuhyun berkelebat di pikirannya. Baru saja ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga di tempat itu, namun sekali lagi takdir tidak mengizinkannya. Mengizinkan untuk bahagia. Mungkin. Mungkin belum saatnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam Sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian itu. Kesepian adalah temannya. Tapi ia berharap bahwa mereka, dua orang itulah yang akan membawanya terlepas dari kesendirian itu. Yah, hanya berharap dan menunggu.

**. **

**~KyuMin~ **

**. **

"Minhyun beby, Hae ahjussi bawa susu untukmu. Kau mau kan?" Donghae menyodorkan sebotol susu pada Minhyun. Minhyun tersenyum senang dan mengambilnya dari tangan Donghae

"Mawo jucci." Ujar Minhyun dengan logatnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mencium kening Minhyun sayang.

"Jangan nakal lagi sama Ahjussi yah, nanti kau ku cium terus. Mengerti." Donghae menatap tajam Minhyun, mencoba untuk menakut-nakutinya. Tapi dasarnya Minhyun tidak penakut. Malah memeletkan lidahnya pada Donghae.

"Ish anak ini.. kau ini minta di cium terus yah!" Donghae mulai beraksi dengan mencium terus leher Minhyun dan kedua pipinya. Minhun tertawa riang karena geli.

"Hahahaha.. jucci jeyek geli." Ucapnya.

"Mwo? Jucci jeyek? astaga anak ini.. ka-"

**Kringg.. **

**Kringg.. **

**Kringg..**

Donghae menghentikan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah Telepon rumah yang berdering.

"Ahh, Minhyun beby kau duduk di sofa dulu yah, Ahjussi mau mengangkat telfon dulu. Ok." Donghae segera beranjak untuk mengangkat telfon rumah dan meninggalkan Minhyun sendirian di atas sofa.

"Yeoboseyo Hae.."

"Hyuki? hwa.. kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Donghae senang. Pasalnya kekasihnya itu pergi ke Paris untuk berkuliah dan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Ne hae, aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak sibuk kok, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti."

"Baiklah aku aku menunggumu hae."

Donghae mengangguk "Aku akan-

**Brukk.. **

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!"

Donghae langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara benturan keras dan juga tangisan Minhyun. Donghae menoleh dan terbelalak saat melihat Minhyun jatuh terlentang di atas lantai. Tapi yang dia takutkan adalah darah Minhyun yang terus keluar dari Kepala Minhyun.

"ASTAGA! MINHYUN!" Donghae berteriak panik. Tanpa berfili panjang langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah sayang.." Lirihnya. Dan melesat cepat ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

.

**~KyuMin~ **

.

Sungmin setengah berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah Rumah Sakit di seoul. Di lobi, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama, UGD. Tanpa banyak berkata, mereka langsung menuju tempat itu. Kedatangan mereka di sambut Donghae yang tengah cemas duduk di ruang runggu rumah sakit.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" Teriak Kyuhyun gusar. Sangat jelas ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Kyu tenanglah dulu." Kata Siwon.

"Tadi, Minhyun sedang bermain bersamaku di ruang tengah. Saat aku sedang mengangkat telepon, aku meninggalkan Minhyun di atas sofa sendirian. Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar tangisan Minhyun. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat Minhyun di lantai dan kepalanya berdarah. Ia terjatuh dan membentur sudut meja." Jelas Donghae pelan dan panik.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa kau sampai begitu ceroboh, Hyung!" Bentak Kyuhyun marah. Marah sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Minhyun disana.

"Mianhae Kyu.. aku"

"Kau!"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Hentikan! ini rumah sakit, jangan membuat keributan!" Bentak Siwon seraya menahan Kyuhyun yang hendak memukul wajah Donghae.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mentralkan nafasnya pelan dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai, Menangis. Donghae pun tanpa kata memeluk Kyuhyun, menenangkannya. Sementara Sungmin tetap membisu di tempatnya. Ia juga tak kalah shocknya dengan Kyuhyun. Air mata pun telah meleleh sejak tadi membasahi pipinya.

"Sssshh, tenanglah Kyu, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mianhae." Ucap Donghae sembari mengusap pelan punggung yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Hyung.. Minhyun, putriku sedang kritis.. Aku.. aku takut kehilangan dia hyung.. eottoke?" Kata Kyuhyun di sela isakannya.

Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya untuk menahan isakannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Minhyun. Pertahanannya sendiri pun hampir runtuh menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang begitu rapuh karena menghawatirkan Minhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudia pintu UGD terbuka dan seorang suster keluar. Serentak merekapun berdiri dan menghampiri suster itu.

"Keluarga Cho Hangeng?" Tanya Suster itu.

"Saya ayahnya, suster. Bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" Balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena di saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa mengaku siapa ia sebenarnya.

"Pasien masih kritis. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan donor secepatnya. Stok darah di rumah sakit ini kebetulan habis untuk golongan darah pasien. Apa ada.."

"Ambil saja darah saya suster. Golongan darah saya O sama seperti Minhyun." Potong Sungmin. Ia tidak menyadari adanya tatapan kaget dan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ambil saja darah saya. Saya 'Ayahnya' suster." Sahut Kyuhyun tegas dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Ayahnya'. Sungmin menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi Sungmin tau, Kyuhyun pasti kecewa padanya. Sampai seperti itu. Sungmin sendiri pun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Pria itu memang ayahnya Minhyun. Jadi ia tidak bisa menghalanginya.

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya tuan." Kata suster itu seraya di ikuti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Perlahan ia kembali ke kursi ruang tunggu dan duduk dalam diam.

"Sungmin-ah?" Panggil Siwon yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne?" Sahut Sungmin tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Darimana kau tau bahwa golongan darah Minhyun O? Bahkan suster belum mengatakannya." Tanya Siwon sembari menatap Sungmin dalam. Sungmin tersentak dan langsung menatapnya.

"A..aku.."

"Kami menunggu penjelasanmu." Sahut Donghae yang juga duduk di sisinya penasaran. Menunggu penjelasa dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai bercerita kebenaran sesungguhnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Annyeong..**

Maaf.. lama yah postnya. Huhu~

Maafkan saya chingudeul, saya lagi ada keperluan jadi gk bisa di update cepet. Chap ini pendek yah, iya maaf yah.. hehe~

-Ouh ya.. kemarin ada yang tanya kalau FF ini pernah post di FB. Yup memang benar.. aku post FF remake ini di FB dan FFn. Coba-coba. Hehe~

Tapi saya juga sebenarnya agak kurang PD, karena ini kan bukan hasil karangan saya sendiri.. takut aja, tapi berani nge-**post. **

FB :: **KyuMin JoYer Elf**

**LANGSUNG NEXT CHAP~**

**REVIEW yahhh ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Love**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama**

**Rating :: T**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, Dan kesalahan di FF ini.**

**.**

**a/n :: Maaf kalau Typo bertebaran..**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Let's GO!**

**~0o0~**

"Jadi kau..?" Donghae mengerjab tidak percaya pada Sungmin. Mereka semua shock setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak awal kepada kami?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

"Mianhae. Kalian tahu kan, saat itu aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian." Sungmin masih tertunduk. Ia mengusap sekilas air mata yang masih membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Donghae sembari merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"A..aku takut.. Minhyun.. hiks.."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti akan menyelamatkan Minhyun." Sahut Siwon mencoba menenangkanya.

**. **

**~oOo~ **

**. **

Satu jam kemudian, Minhyun melewati masa kritisnya dan telah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya duduk di samping ranjang Minhyun sembari menatap sendu putri kecilnya itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu bersama Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kyu?" Panggil Donghae sembari menyentuh pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum miris pada Hyung-nya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minhyun?"

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tadi, aku benar-benar khawatir Hyung. Aku takut kalau seandainya Minhyun.." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Minhyun yang tertidur dengan tatapan sedihnya. Lalu perlahan Sungmin mendekat ke arah ranjang Minhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadirannya pun langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia masih marah karena keputusan sepihak Sungmin untuk berhenti 'Mengasuh' Minhyun.

"A..aku menghawatirkan Minhyun.." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, karena dia merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kalau kau memang peduli padanya, mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" Nada Kyuhyun berubah Sinis. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sakit hati pada Sungmin. Karena penolakan itu atau karena berhenti menjadi pengasuh Minhyun.

**Deg! **

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti menjadi pengasuhnya, semua ini mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Aku.."

"Pergilah! Jika memang kau tidak ada urusan lagi, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, sebaiknya jangan pernah menemui kami lagi!" Hardik Kyuhyun dingin. Sangat dingin. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau menatap Sungmin saat mengatakannya. Namun ada luka juga dalam kata-katanya. Kyuhyun juga sakit saat mengatakan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga bicaramu!" Kata Siwon setengah membentak. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

"Sungmin-ah, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang." ajak Donghae.

Sungmin menatap nanar Kyuhyun dan Minhyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat Minhyun dengan perasaan kacau.

Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama Donghae.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Donghae agak kaget dan ikut berhenti. Di tatapnya Sungmin yang hanya memandang kosong, lalu ia segera merengkuh Yeoja itu dalam pelukannya. Seketika tangis Sungmin pecah. Donghae dapat merasakan tubuh Yeoja itu bergetar sesenggukan.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Minhyun. Jangan kau masukkan dalam hati kata-katanya tadi." Kata Donghae mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang semakin terisak.

"A..aku.. dia.. benar hiks.. aku memang jahat.. hiks." Kata Sungmin di sela isakannya.

"Minhyunnie.."

"Sssshh, tenanglah.."

Donghae membiarkan Sungmin menangis di bahunya sampai tenang. Setelah itu ia mengantar Sungmin pulang, ia tahu tempat tinggal Sungmin yang baru. Lalu ia pun pergi saat memastikan bahwa Sungmin memang baik-baik saja.

Sampai di depan apartemen Ryeowook, Sungmin menekan bel dan saat pintu terbuka ia pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook tentu saja kaget melihat sahabat kesayangannya pulang sembari menangis. Lalu ia membawa Sungmin masuk dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia juga membuatkan teh hangat untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"Wae geurae? mengapa kau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini? kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jungmo?" Cerca Ryeowook. Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Aniya. Aku.. tadi dari rumah sakit.."

"Rumah sakit? kau sakit?!"

"Bukan, tapi.. Minhyun.."

"Haa?"

"Minhyun jatuh dan tadi keadaannya sempat kritis. Aku.. aku takut sekali Wookie.. aku takut kehilangan dia.." Tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Ryeowook langsung meraihnya dalam pelukan dan mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, hajiman.."

"Hemm.."

"Kyuhyun.. dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Minhyun lagi. Dia masih marah padaku karena aku berhenti menjadi pengasuh Minhyun. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana Wookie?"

"Ssshhh.. tenanglah. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya terbawa suasana saja. Tapi, apa dia sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku rasa belum, tapi.. kedua saudaranya sudah mengetahuinya."

"Mwo?!"

"Ne, mereka tahu.." Ryeowook menghela nafas, lalu meraih jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti juga akan tahu. Lalu, apa kau juga akan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Dia sudah membenciku. Sekarang, aku bahkan benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Minhyun lagi.." Sungmin kembali menunduk sedih.

"Minnie, apa kau.. engg, kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Sungmin langsung menoleh menatapnya sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Ahh, tidak. Hanya saja, sejak kau bertemu dengannya lagi, kau mulai berubah. Kau menjadi Minnie yang dulu, yang ceria. Aku pikir itu karena kau bersama Minhyun lagi. Tapi, sepertinya ada hal lain yang bisa membuatmu seperti itu." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Mollayo. Ahh, aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu, Gomawo Wookie."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk membantuku."

"Jangan di pikirkan. Kita kan sahabat."

"Ne, dan aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu."

"Nadi. Tapi sekarang aku lebih beruntung karena kau sudah tidak se-evil dulu." Balas Ryeowook setengah bergurau yang membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Nah, begitu jauh lebih baik. Tersenyumlah." Sungmin memandang Ryeowook penuh haru.

"Gomawo." Ujar Sungmin tulus.

"Cheonmaneyo."

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Ne, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok akan aku temani kau ke rumah sakit."

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap sendu sahabatnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh di hadapannya itu. Bahkan saat ini keadaan Sungmin jauh lebih rapuh dibandingkan dulu, saat ayahnya nyaris mengusirnya dan tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak. Seandainya ada cara untuk membantu sahabatnya itu, pasti akan ia lakukan.

**. **

**~0o0~**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Minhyun sudah di izinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Tentu hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya senang, tidak terkecuali Sungmin. Meski sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat Minhyun dari jauh.

Tapi ia sudah merasa cukup senang asalkan Minhyun baik-baik saja. Sebaliknya, ia justru semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Kini setiap hari ia hanya murung dan semakin banyak melamun. Ryeowook sebagai sahabat dekatnya pun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghiburnya. Terlebih Jungmo. Sebagai tunangannya, ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk membujuknya agar kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Ada sekilas rasa bersalah juga dalam diri Jungmi melihat Sungmin seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya itu.

"Minnie-ah.."

"..."

"Minnie-ah!"

"..."

"Lee Sungmin!" Panggil Jungmo untul yang kesekian kalinya.

"Haa? Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Jungmo mengehal nafas.

"Kau melamun lagi? Lihat, bahkan makananmu masih utuh. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jungmo, dengan nada selembut mungkin. Saat ini mereka tengah makan malam di sebuah restauran langganan mereka.

"Aku.. hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan. Mian, aku ke toilet sebentar." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh dari meja mereka. Jungmo hanya menatap sedih tunangannya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin kembali duduk di meja mereka.

"Minnie-ah.." Panggil Jungmo seraya meraih jemari Sungmin.

"Hemm..?" Sahut Sungmin tanpa menatap Jungmo.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Spontan Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungmo.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau.. terlihat menderita. Apa kau sadar hal itu? Dirimu yang sekarang sama sekali bukan Lee Sungmin yang pernah aku kenal. Kau.. terlihat.. hancur." Sungmin memalingkan mukanya.

"Jika memang semua ini gara-gara aku, katakanlah."

"Bukan.."

"Sungmin, tatap aku." Perlahan Sungmin kembali menatap wajah Jungmo yang tersenyum miris.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Min?"

Sungmin terdiam "Aku.."

"Aku tau kau mencintai orang lain bukan.." Jungmo memandang Sungmin sedih.

"Mwo?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan hatimu benar-benar terbuka untukku. Satu kesalahanku, aku memaksakan cintaku padamu. Dan kesalahanku yang lain, aku menyuruhmu menjauhi orang-orang yang kau cintai."

"Jungmo, aku.. Mianhae.." Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Bukan.. Aku akan berubah. Aku.. akan belajat men..mencintaimu.. aku.."

"Tidak perlu."

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak perlua memaksakan hatimu. Akan lebih menyakitkan jika suatu hari nanti, kau justru semakin tersiksa bersamaku."

"Hajiman.."

"Kau lebih baik bersamanya."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau belum mencobanya. Aku yakin, dia juga men.. cintaimu.." Sungmin tersenyum getir mengingat bahwa sudah ada orang lain disisinya, di hatinya.

"Aku rela melepasmu jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Apapun, demi kebahagiaanmu, aku rela."

"Tapi, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada melihat orang yang aku cintai terluka karena keegoisanku."

"Jungmo.."

"Pergilah." Sungmin menggeleng.

"Jika harus ada yang pergi, itu kau. Biarkan aku yang melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku. Orang sebaik dirimu tidak pantas di campakkan."

"Sungmin.."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hemmm, baiklah. Tapi boleh aku minta satu hal padamu untuk yang terakhir?"

"Apa?"

"Bolehkan aku menciummu?" Sungmin berfikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Lalu Jungmo menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Perlahan ia meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan bersiap menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum Sungmin. Tapi..

"Mian.. aku.. aku tidak bisa.." Sungmin berpaling dan menjauh dari Jungmo.

Jungmo tersenyum sedih "Arraseo.."

Jungmo tersenyum lalu meraih telapak tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Minnie-ah." Lirih Jungmo.

"Mianhae.."

"Sudahlah. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Lalu Jungmo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke New York."

"Ehh? Mendadak sekali?"

"Sebenarnya sudah dari bulan lalu aku merencanakannya. Maaf tidak memberitahumu."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Tidak perlu. Karena jika melihatmu, pasti akan membuatku berat untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Maaf.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jungmo. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Hangat. Dan akhirnya tangis Sungmin pecah. Perlahan ia melingkarkan tanganya ke punggung Jungmo dan terisak dalam pelukan Namja itu. Jungmo pun juga tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat lalu melepas pelukan itu.

"Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu." Kata Jungmo. Ia menatap pilu sesaat Sungmin yang masih terisak kecil sembari menunduk. Lalu beranjak.

"Jungmo.." Pangil Sungmin. Jungmo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"Gomawo.." Jungmo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Cheonmaneyo. Saranghae." Sungmin hanya mengangguk membalas ucapannya.

Jungmo kembali tersenyum getir.

Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, Sungmin tidak membalas kata cintanya. Lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih menatap nanar punggung Jungmo. Setelah Jungmo menghilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali menunduk dan menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap dan memainkan cincin tunangan yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Perlahan ia melepas cincin tunangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Di satu sisi Sungmin merasa lega terlepas dari pertunangan sepihak yang di atur oleh orang tuannya dan orang tua Jungmin. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan sekaligus melukai orang sebaik Jungmo. Ia hanya berharap, semoga Jungmo mendapat wanita lain yang lebih baik darinya.

Sementara itu di luar restoran, Jungmo duduk diam dalam mobilnya. Ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keptusannya barusan adalah benar. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap nanar cincin pertunangannya. Sekilas ingatannya kembali mengingat saat Sungmin memasang cincin itu padanya. Kini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia memakai cincin itu. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan cincin itu.

Jungmo tersenyum getir.

"Mungkin, ini memang jalan terbaik untuk kita." Lirihnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Jungmo menghela nafas sejenak lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan area parkir restoran itu.

**. **

**~oOoOo~ **

**. **

**A Month Later... **

Kyuhyun mendengar tangisan Minhyun saat akan membuka pintu rumahnya. Buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Seohyun sedang memukul Minhyun. Yeoja itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dasar iblis kecil. Kau selalu saja menyusahkanku!" Maki Seohyun kasar.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hah!" Bentak Kyuhyun kasar. Segera saja ia meraih Minhyun dan membawanya agak menjauh dari Seohyun.

"O..oppa.. aku.."

Tadi Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli susu Minhyun. Karena rumah sedang sepi dan kebetulan Seohyun sedang datang ke situ, jadi Kyuhyun terpaksa membiarkan Yeoja itu menjaga Minhyun. Tapi saat ia kembali, ia melihat Minhyun sedang di siksa Seohyun.

"Kau.. berani sekali kau menyakiti anakku!"

"A..aku. Tadi akau hanya.."

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Oppa.." Rengek Seohyun.

"Aku.. tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh putriku lagi!"

"Keudae, Oppa.. sebentar lagi kan aku akan mejadi istrimu, itu berarti aku akan menjadi ibu Minhyun.."

"Diam! Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu, Yeoja iblis! Sok polos! Pergi kau dari kehidupanku, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi istriku! Pergi!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Seohyun penuh benci.

"Tapi.."

"Aku bilang pergi sekarang juga!"

"Baik, akau akan pergi. Asal oppa tahu, aku memang sangat membenci anak itu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa, mau saja mengakui anak tidak jelas seperti itu. Dia hanya seorang anak haram.."

**PLAKKKKK! **

Seohyun tersungkur di lantai setelah menerima tamparan telak dari Kyuhyun. Amarah jelas terlihat di matanya. Ia benar-benar membenci Yeoja itu. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia membunuhnya, karena mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang putrinya. Sudah jelas bahwa Minhyun memang putri kandungnya.

"Kau.. berani sekali kau mengatakan itu pada putriku! Sekarang pergi dari rumahku! Dasar wanita murahan!" Amarah Kyuhyun sudah memuncak. Diseretnya Seohyun keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Seohyun adalah seorang Wanita.

Kyuhyun seperti tersadar saat mendengar tangisan Minhyun dalam gendongannya. Saat itu juga ia jatuh bersimpuh di lantai di depan pintu. Ia memeluk Minhyun erat seakan takut kalau ada yang akan menyakiti putrinya lagi.

Berkali-kali ia mengecup kening Minhyun sembari mengucap kata maaf. Air mata pun telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Minhyunie, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. Daddy janji, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi sayang."

**. **

**~oOo~ **

**. **

"Minnie-ah, kau benar-benar akan kembali ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang sedang mengemasi barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Hari ini Sungmin berencana kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Ne, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tapi.. apa benar kau akan baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Wookie, aku ini bukan anak kecil. Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, kau tau, lama-lama kau seperti.. Eomma ku.." Mendadak Sungmin menjadi murung. Ia teringat mendiang ibunya yang telah meninggal saat ia berumur 8 tahun. Sejak saat itu ia hanya tinggal bersama ayah dan Oppa-nya saja.

"Minnie-ah.." Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus-elus rambutnya penuh kasih.

"Maaf, malah menjadi mellow begini." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengusap air matanya sekilas lalu melepas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu kan, kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku. Aku selalu siap membantumu. Bahkan tanpa kau minta sekalipun padaku."

"Gomawo." Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah kok."

"Kajja, aku dan Yesung oppa akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ahh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi."

"Baiklah.. kajja, aku antar. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Dan mereka tersenyum bersama.

**. **

**~oOo~ **

**. **

Sungmin keluar dari Lift dan menuju ke apartemen miliknya. Sungmin tiba di depan pintu apartemen dan memasukkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintunya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sudah sebulan lebih ia tinggalkan. Tapi.. ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan apartemetnya itu. Bersih. Ia juga baru ingat bahwa tadi saat ia masuk, lampu tengah sudah menyala. Bebetapa pikiran negatif melintas dalam benaknya. Lalu ia melangkah hati-hati masuk ke ruang tengah dan..

"Lee Sungmin, kau baru pulang?" Tanya seseorang dari sofa ruang tengah. Nada bicaranya tegas dan dingin. Sungmin menelan ludah, kaget. Ia mengenali suara itu. Perlahan ia berbalik menghadap orang itu.

"Appa.." Panggil Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

Orang itu adalah Lee Kangin. Ayah Sungmin. Selama dua tahun ini ia pindah dan menetap di Jepang bersama putra sulungnya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Sungmin di korea sendirian.

Karena Sungmin di anggap sebagai anak yang sudah mempermalukan keluarga.

"Kapan appa datang dan bagaimana appa bisa masuk?" Kangin tersenyum sinis.

"Kau lupa, aku yang membeli apartemen ini?"

"Minnie, kau baru pulang?" Sapa seseorang lagi. Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Junsu, Oppanya sedang berdiri di sana.

"Oppa!"

Junsu menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung memeluk adiknya itu erat. Karena mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan selama ini mereka memang dekat.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo Minnie-ah.."

"Nado oppa."

"Kau lebih kurus. Maaf, karena oppa tidak bisa menjagamu seperti janji oppa pada mendiang Eomma." Sungmin membalas pelukannya dan menatap Oppanya penuh kasih.

"Kau adalah oppa terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."

"Sungmin." Panggil Kangin, masih dengan nada dinginnya. Sungmin menoleh padanya.

"Duduklah." Sungmin menurut dan langsung duduk di hadapan ayahnya diikuti Junsu yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku.. aku tinggal di rumah Ryeowook untuk sementara waktu."

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungmo?"

"Aku.. kami.."

"Katakan! Mengapa kalian sampai membatalkan pertunagan?" Bentak Kangin.

"Appa, Sungmin baru pulang. Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Saran Junsu.

"Jangan memanjakannya. Sungmin, katakan mengapa Jungmo sampai membatalkan pertunangan kalian?"

"..."

"Jawab! Mengapa kau membisu hah?

"Appa.. tenanglah.."

Kangin menghela nafas sesaat lalu kembali menatap tajam Sungmin yang hanya menunduk ditempatnya.

"Kau.. apa ini semua gara-gara dia? Apa kaumasih berhubungan dengannya?"

"..." Sungmin tetap membisu.

"Kau benar-benar anak tidak tau diri. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Appa! Aku sudah menuruti kemauan Appa. Aku sudah meninggalkannya. Bahkan, aku juga sudah meninggalkan anakku! Apa lagi yang Appa inginkan?" Balas Sungmin. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Air matanya juga sudah tidak sanggup ia bendung lagi.

"Kau?" Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak melayangkan tamparan pada Sungmin.

"Pukul! Appa ingin menamparku? Lakukan! Appa memang tidak pernah mau peduli tentang perasaanku selama ini!"

"Kau anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau membantahku!"

**PLAKK! **

Sungmin memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Kangin.

"Appa! Dia putri appa! tega sekali!" Junsu segera memeluk Sungmin untuk melindungi adiknya itu.

Kangin kembali menghela nafas.

"Besok lusa, kau akan ikut kamu ke Jepang. Titik!" Kata Kangin tegas. Sungmin langsung menatapnya kaget.

"Tidak ada alasan lain kau tetap di sini. Lusa, kau akan ikut kami ke Jepang." Lanjut Kangin final. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini oppa? hiks.."

"sshhh.. tenanglah, Oppa akan selalu bersamamu."

Sungmin menangis.

.

**Next Day.. **

Kyuhyun sedang belanja bersama Minhyun di Supermarket. Saat sedang asyik memilih bahan makanan, tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya.

"Hay.. Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum ramah pada orang itu. Ternyata Yesung, yang juga merupakan sahabat Siwon.

"Ohh, kau hyung. Ku kira siapa."

"Sedang belanja eoh?"

"Tidak, aku sedang lari pagi." Sahut Kyuhyun bercanda. Yesung tertawa karenanya.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku bersama kekasihku."

"Ohh." Tiba-tiba mata Yesung menangkap seorang bayi di troli Kyuhyun.

"Ehh, ada Minhyun. Aduhh.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Kau masih ingat sama Oppa kan?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja Kyu, dia kan anak teman.. ku.." Yesung langsung mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena keceplosan bicara.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Enghh itu.." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Sekarang!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Saya sudah berbaik hati update langsung 2 chap nih chingudeul. Jadi harus REVIEW yah.. **

**Ayolah.. jangan jadi siders.. okehh. Saya tunggu REVIEWnyaaa ^^**

**REVIEW.. REVIEW..**


	8. Chapter 8

Eternal Love

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Genre :: Romance, Drama

Rating :: T+

Warning :: GS, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Dan kesalahan lain di FF ini.

A/N :: FF remake dari Novel korea -Eternal Blue Sky-

.

.

Chapter 8

.

Happy Reading

Let's GO!

**. **

**~OoO~ **

**. **

Sungmin duduk di meja tulisnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman album itu, perlahan air matanya kembali menetes. Album itu berisi foto-foto Minhyun, mulai dari foto saat ia masih berada dalam kandungannya sampai foto saat terakhir, sebelum Sungmin meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana semuanya berawal. Bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Dua tahun yang lalu...

**Sungmin POV **

"Oppa, apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut denganmu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke sebuah bangunan di hadapanku. Junsu oppa menoleh sekilas sembari tersenyum lalu meraih tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Oppa aku.."

"Wae? Bukankah kau memang ingin ikut pesta malam ini? ingat, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu itu. Kajja!" Junsu Oppa kembali meyakinkanku untuk melangkah masuk gedung itu.

"Baiklah.." Sahutku pasrah lalu mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Junsu oppa sembari melangkah ke dalam gedung itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah Hotel.

Lalu kami segera masuk Lift menuju ke hall hotel mewah itu, tempat dimana perta perpisahan kampus Junsu oppa diadakan. Ya, malam ini kampus Junsu oppa mengadakan sebuah pesta perpisahan setelah mereka semua berhasil di wisuda. Aku sendiri ikut Junsu oppa, karena selain memang aku diminta untuk menjadi 'teman' kakakku untuk datang ke pesta itu, juga karena aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa di bilang telah mencuri hatiku. Ia adalah salah satu teman baik kakakku. Diam diam aku selalu mengaguminya. Junsu oppa tau hal itu, makannya ia ingin sedikit membantu adik kesayangannya ini.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat acara. Sangat meriah. Sudah banyak tamu yang datang di sana. Entah siapa yang merancang pesta ini. Tapi ruangan ini sudah disulap layaknya sebuah Club malam, lengkap dengan meja bar, DJ, dan tentu saja the dance floor. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa kami salah memasuki ruangan, tapi pemikiranku salah saat aku melihat orang itu. Namja yang aku suka ada disana, sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di bar. Dan.. ia tengah dikelilingi oleh wanita sexy. Ada perasaan tidak senang dalam diriku saat melihatnya bersama para gadis itu. Aku CEMBURU. tapi aku bernafas lega saat melihat wanita sexy itu meninggalkannya dengan tampang.. Kecewa?

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku memang tahu, bahwa 'dia' bukan tipe Namja yang gampang di goda. Itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kajja!" Ajak Junsu oppa. Aku menoleh menaikkan alisku tanda kurang mengerti. Tapi Junsu oppa hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menarikku menuju suatu tempat.

Aku akhirnya sadar kemana Oppaku ini akan membawaku. Seketika jantungku berdegup kencang. Oh tuhan, sekarang aku tengah berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya. Sosok jakungnya yang sedang duduk dengan posisi setengah membungkuk di meja bar sungguh terlihat menawan.

Aku suka melihatnya dari belakang secara diam-diam, aku mengikutinya setiap hari saat kebetulan melihatnya di kampus. Beruntung, kami satu Fakultas. Aku adalah Hoobae-nya. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Ohh, astaga. Aku langsung terbangun dari khayalanku saat ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Minnie-ya, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya lembut.

**Blushhh~ **

Wajahku sukses merona di buatnya.

"Gwaenchana oppa." Jawabku gugup.

Kulihat dia tersenyum. 'God! What a charming smile!' Batinku, terpesona. Tiba-tiba aku kembali menyadari sesuatu. Aku melihat sampingku. 'Ehh? mana oppaku?' Seruku dalam hati. ishh.. aku tidak tau Junsu oppa kemana.

"Kau mencari oppamu?" Tanyanya.

"Ehh..i..ya.."

"Tenang saja. Dia ada di sana." Tunjuknya. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan nyaris melongo kaget. Junsu oppa sedang ada di lantai dansa bersama seorang Yeoja dan mereka berpelukan mesra. "Ohh, bagus sekali oppa! kau tega meninggalkan adik manismu ini disini bersama.." Omelku. Tentu saja dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku sedang bersama dia. Tunggu! Apa ini rencana oppa? Ohh, oppa kau memang oppa yang terbaik. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Minnie.." Sentuhan di bahuku nyaris membuatku terlonjak karena kaget.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati ia sedang menatapku heran. Ohh, jangan bilang kalau aku baru saja melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh saat setengah sadar tadi.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Tanyanya.

"Ahh, a..aniyo.. aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ohh, syukurlah. Aku kira kau sakit." Dia tersenyum lagi. Lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung nih, gara-gara melihat senyumannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tawarnya setelah mempersilahkanku duduk di sampingnya.

"Engg, Jus jeruk saja." Jawabku. Lalu ia meminta bartender untuk membuatkan pesananku. Dia sendiri tengah meneguk Wine nya. Tanpa sadar, aku terus menatapnya.

"Wae? Ada yang aneh ya di wajahku? Atau, aku sangat tampan sehingga kau tidak bosan menatapku?" Tanyanya lengkap dengan narsisnya. Seketika aku langsung memalingkan muka, salah tingkah. Aku mendengarnya terkekeh pelan. Lalu aku segera meneguk minumanku setelah bartender meletakkannya di hadapanku.

**Huffff... **

Aku mengehal nafas. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya? Tapi akhirnya aku memantapkan hatiku.

"Yunho oppa." Panggiku.

"Hemm, ada apa?" Sahutnya sembari menatapku dalam. Sekali lagi aku membeku karena tatapan matanya itu.

"A..aku.. aku menyukaimu oppa!" Seruku cepat sembari menunduk. Yunho menatapku bingung.

"Hee? Maaf, tadi apa yang kau katakan? A..aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Yunho sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku membuang nafas pelan lalu menatapnya.

"Oppa.. Neomu Saranghae." Ucapku mantap. Dan jelas. Aku melihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Aduh, rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari hadapannya saat ini. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Nado saranghaeyo Min." Jawabnya.

"Ehh?" Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu. Aku juga menyayangimu seperti.. adik kandungku sendiri." Lanjutnya sembari memelukku.

**Dhuarrrr! **

Kata-katanya barusan bagai petir yang menyambar hatiku. Oh, tidak! yang kutakutkan selama ini ternyata benar. Dia selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Ok, aku memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi.. Dia hanya menganggapku adiknya saja! Tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi, air mataku telah membanjiri kedua pipiku. Aku ingin melepas pelukannya, tapi aku juga tidak rela melepas kehangatan tubuhnya ini. Menyadari isakanku, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku bingung.

"Wae?, kenapa kau menangis hemm?"

Tanyanya bingung atau pura-pura tidak mengerti bahwa baru saja ia membuatku patah hati. Perlahan ia menghapus air mataku menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Uljimma." Lirihnya.

"A..aku.. tapi aku men.. mencintaimu." Aku masih sesenggukan.

"Aku tau. Tapi maaf, bukannya aku sengaja menyakitimu, tapi.. ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Aku mengerutkan dahiku, tidak mengerti.

"Besok aku akan menikah Min."

"Mwo?" Seruku kaget.

"Karena itu, aku tidak ingin memberimu harapan kosong dengan mengatakan kalau aku akan menerimamu, aku akan segera menikah. Maaf." Ia tersenyum sedih.

Sementara air mataku semakin menderas. Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak peduli pada panggilannya. Aku membencinya. Mengapa ia tidak jujur sejak kemarin-kemarin, sehingga aku tidak harus menanggung malu seperti ini di hadapannya. Aku terus berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak tau kemana kakiku ini akan membawaku pergi, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di atap gedung hotel itu. Kurasakan kakiku nyeri karena aku paksa berlari, belum lagi nyerinya kaki akibat memakai high heels. Ughh, aku merasakan kulit kakiku perih, pasti lecet deh. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Hatiku jauh lebih sakit daripada kaki ini.

"Yunho Oppa! Kau JAHAT!" Aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa, guna meluapkan kekesalanku.

"Nafsu sekali teriaknya? Lagi patah hati ya?" Sahut seseorang dari samping kananku, nada bicaranya setengah mengejek.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Aku melihat ada seorang Namja juga sedang berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas gedung sembari menatap jauh ke depan. Keadaan penerangan atap gedung yang minim membuatku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya. Tapi seketika kekesalanku bertambah parah dan menatapnya tajam.

"Wae? Apa aku begitu tampannya sehingga kau tidak bosan menatapku?" Tanyanya santai sembari menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek.

**Deg**!

Mengapa rasanya seperti de javu? Baru saja aku juga mengalaminya. Aku terkesiap dan mendadak amarahku memuncak. Reflek, aku melepas sepatu kananku dengan haknya yang setinggi 9cm itu dan melemparkannya pada Namja kurang kerjaan itu. Ughh, sial! meleset lagi. Saat aku membungkuk hendak melepas sepatu kiriku, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan mencekal lenganku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Namja itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Sekali lagi aku reflek..

**Jduugggg! **

"Aww, kenapa kau memukulku? sakit tauuuu!" Hardik Namja itu sembari mengusap keningnya yang terkena hantaman sepatuku. Ia mungr beberapa langkah. Aku menegakkan badanku dan tersenyum puas melihatnya kesakitan.

"Dasar Namja hidung belang! Otak mesum, tidak punya sopan santun!" Makiku penuh nafsu.

"Kau?"

.

.

"Masih sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Enngg.."

Entah bagaimana, tapi sekarang aku sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang hotel bersama.. Namja itu. Ya Namja yang beberapa saat lalu aku pukul habis-habisan menggunakan sepatu dan aku maki. Aku menatapnya yang masih memegang plastik es di keningnya, untuk mengkompres lukanya akibat ulahku. Ada rasa bersalah melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu. "Heii, bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan?" Egoku berteriak tidak mau mengalah.

"Wae? kau sepertinya suka sekali menatapku ya? Atau kau telah jatuh cinta padaku?" Sindirnya, membuatku mendelik sadis padanya yang sudah over confident itu.

"Bercanda tauk!" Lanjutnya segera setelah melihatku berniat melayangkan sepatuku kembali.

"Kau ini gampang sekali marah? Lagi dapet ya?" Godanya lagi sembari menunjukkan cengiran menyebalkannya itu.

"Kau?!" Aku benar-benar akan menempelkan hak sepatuku ini lagi ke kepalanya.

Cepat-cepat ia membentuk tanda 'V' dengan dua jarinya sehingga membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

**Hening sesaat.. **

"Kau, boleh tau kenapa kau berteriak seperti tadi?" Tanyanya memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahutku sinis.

"Memang bukan urusanku sih, tapi suaramu itu sangat mengganggu ketenanganku tahu gak? Padahal tadinya aku berniat untuk menenangkan pikiranku di sini, malah bertemu yeoja aneh, sensitif, suka teriak-teriak gak jelas, lagi patah hati, depre.."

**Pov End **

...

Namja itu menoleh saat tidak ada reaksi dari Yeoja di sampingnya. Ia kaget saat melihat Yeoja di sampingnya itu hanya menunduk dan.. Menangis. Ia tahu dari isakan kecil dari Yeoja itu. Seketika ia merengkuh Yeoja itu dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa tubuh Yeoja itu bergetar pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Aduh.. mianhae.. mian.. aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tapi.."

"Hiks.. kau, apa yang kau tau tentangku ha? Seenaknya saja mengataiku sepert itu.."

"Iya, iya maafkan aku yah.."

"Hueeeeeeeee! Kenapa semua Namja itu sama sih? Jahat!" Raung Sungmin dalam pelukan Namja itu sembari memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Aww! YA! hentikan! sakit nih!" Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya dan menarik dirinya dari pelukan Namja itu. Ia menatap intens Namja di hadapannya, sehingga membuat Namja itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ke..kenapa? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau.. menyebalkan."

"YA! Baru saja aku bernat berdamai denganmu, kau mau mengajakku ribut?" Bentak Namja itu. Sungmin kaget dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali terisak.

"Aishhh, mimpi apa aku bertemu dengan Yeoja ini?" Gumam Namja itu kesal.

"Mi..mianhae.." Ucapnya tulus sembari menghapus air mata Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin agak tenang, Namja itu kembali menanyainya.

"Jadi. Sekarang kau sudah mau cerita padaku? Apa yang membuatmu berteriak Frustasi setengah gila seperti itu?"

Sungmin melotot. "Aku tidak frustasi tau! Engg ya.. sedikit sih." Balas Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku.. aku baru saja mengalami penolakan." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Haa?"

"Aku patah hati! Pernyataan cintaku baru saja bertepuk sebelah tangan! Ternyata.. ternyata dia sudah akan menikah. Huwaaaa!" Ulangnya setengah berteriak dan menangis.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada yang menolak Yeoja secantik dirimu? Walau memang agak aneh sih, tapi..masa iya sih? Orang bodoh mana yang berani menolakmu?"

"Dia sangat tampan dan jenius tau!" Bela Sungmin. Namja itu memutar bola matanya

"Terserah."

"Tapi mungkin betul juga katamu, dia memang sangat bodoh dan idiot, baboooo!"

"Ehh? Bodoh, idiot, babo, memang ada bedanya?" Celetuk Namja itu yang langsung dapat tatapan menusuk dari Sungmin. Sekali lagi Namja itu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran menyebalkan.

"Dia hanya menganggapku adiknya! Dia juga akan segera menikah! Dia juga tidak bilang padaku kalau akan menikah! Dia juga menganggapku seperti anak kecil! Huhhh! Menyebalkan!"

"Peuh, bhuahahahaahahahaha.."

**Pletakkk! **

"AWW! Hobi sekali sih memukul kepala orang? Kalau sampai gegar otak atau amnesia mau kau bertanggung jawab hah?!"

"Babo! Memang ada orang sampai amnesia gara-gara di jitak pakai sepatu?"

"Kau?"

"Apa?"

"Huhhh, sudahlah!"

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa tadi di atap? hemmm, biar aku tebak, kau juga sedang patah hati kan?" Tbakan Sungmin 100% benar. Sembari memutar-mutar telunjuknya di depan wajah Namja itu. Hening. Namja itu terdiam. Sungmin jadi bingung. Ia menurunkan jarinya lalu mengguncang pelan bahu Namja itu.

"Heii, Gwaenchanayo?"

Namja itu terkesiap "Eh, emmm Gwaenchana."

"Aneh!"

"Mwo?"

"A.. animida." Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Namja itu. Sungmin meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Namja itu.

"Ehh, kau punya minuman?" Namja itu menggeleng lalu berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau ke dapur."

"Tap.."

Namja itu melesat menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung. Sambil menunggu Namja itu kembali, Sungmin menghubungi Junsu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah temannya. Sungmin sedang malas bertemu Oppanya itu.

**Huffff**~

Sungmin menghela nafas lega setelahya. Ia menoleh saat mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Namja itu kembali dengan membawa sebotol minuman dan dua gelas kaca.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Tunjuk Namja itu.

"Wine?!" Kaget Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Aku kan tidak kuat minum."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menghabiskan ini semua. Kau cukup minum seteguk saja. Lagi pula, kau kan masih kecil." Sahut Namja itu setengah mengejek.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pendek!"

"Ya, terserah deh."

Lalu Namja itu menyodorkan sebuah gelas kosong pada Sungmin dan menuangkan Wine ke dalamnya sampai sepertiga gelas. Ia sendiri juga menuang Wine di gelasnya sendiri.

"Cheerss.." Ajak Namja itu sembari mengangkat gelasnya di udara.

"Untuk? Kau kan tidak patah hati sepertiku?"

"Anggap saja untuk pertemuan kita." Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu menyatukan gelasnya pada gelas Namja itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Ting'. Perlahan mereka menyesap minuman masing-masing sembari menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dari atas kamar hotel. Ya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela kamar Hotel yang sengaja Namja itu pesan untuk mengobati lukanya akibat pukulan Sungmin.

"Kau tau." Kata Namja itu tiba-tiba.

"Hemm?" Sahut Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Tebakanmu benar."

"Yang mana ya?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Aku memang sedang patah hati sama sepertimu."

"Mwo?" Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Namja itu.

"Tidak perlu pakai teriak kenapa sih?"

"Kaget."

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Tebakanku benar."

"Terus?" Giliran Namja itu yang memutar bola matanya setengah kaget.

"Berarti aku jago meramal."

"Hanya kebetulan saja. Mau mendengar ceritaku tidak?"

"Ok.. lanjutkan saja."

"Aku baru saja di putus oleh pacarku."

"Wae?"

"Dia.. dia ternyata berselingkuh dengan musuhku. Bahkan, bulan depan mereka akan menikah! Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja Namja itu menjadi histeris.

"Ssshhh, tenang. Masih banyak kok Yeoja yang mau sama kamu." Kata Sungmin seraya memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepala Namja itu untuk menenangkannya seperti seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya. Ia lupa bahwa mereka belum saling kenal. Yang ia tahu adalah saat ini mereka senasib. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dalam.

"A..apa?" Tanya Sungmin agak risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Kau.. ternyata cantik juga kalau di lihat dari sedekat ini."

"Yaa! Kau mabuk ya?" Seru Sungmin. Ia dapat melihat gelagat aneh dari Namja di hadapannya yang memang mulai mabuk dan sedikit ling lung itu.

Sungmin menyentakkan tubuh Namja itu, tapi yang ada justru ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena Namja itu menarik lengannya dan...

**BRUKK! **

"Aww!" Ringis keduanya karena tanpa sengaja kening mereka berdua bertubrukan. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Namja itu. Diam. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku dalam tatapan masing-masing. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekian senti. Tiba-tiba Namja itu membalikkan badannya sehingga posisinya berubah menjadi Sungmin yang berada di bawah Namja itu.

Sungmin terpaku menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya. Tanpa peringatan, Namja itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tubuh Sungmin membeku seketika saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Ia ingin memberontak dalam rengkuhan Namja itu. Tapi rasa bibir Namja itu telah membuatnya meremang. Membuatnya mencair dalam waktu singkat. Rasanya sangat manis. Tubuh Sungmin membeku seketika saat tersadar karena ciuman ini, Sungmin ingin sekali menampar wajah Namja di atasnya itu. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat Namja itu semakin intens melumat lembut bibir ranumnya. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya pelan dan mengalungkan kedua lenganya di bahu Namja itu. Namja ini.. kenapa tiba-tiba bergairah seperti ini? pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Lengan itu menariknya lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu begitu manis dan menggairahkan. Namja itu menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Namja itu merengkuh kuat tengkuk Sungmin bermaksud membuat ciuman semakin dalam dan menggoda. Lidah Namja itu menggoda bagian tengah bibir Sungmin, meminta untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangat miliknya. Dengan penuh kasih, Sungmin membuka mulutnya memberika akses lebih Namja itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan merasakan betapa lezatnya rasa goa hangat itu. Begitu menyenangkan.

Namja itu menghentikan ciumannya sekedar untuk membiarkan Sungmin mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak minim oksigen. Ia menatap seductive Sungmin yang berada di bawah tubuhnya dan membelai lembut pipi Yeoja itu. Sungmin kembali merasakan bibir Namja itu menyentuh lembut bibirnya kembali, membawa Sungmin masuk lagi ke dalam dunia indahnya tadi. Namja itu beralih mengecup leher jenjang Sungmin, menyesapnya lembut penuh gairah dan perasaan. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan akses lebih untuk namja itu berbuat lebih pada tubuhnya. Kepala Sungmin terasa pening seperti melayang di udara. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Namja itu mulai menarik tali gaun di belakang leher Sungmin dan melepaskan perlahan baju Sungmin, sehingga dadanya terpampang jelas di hadapan Namja itu. Sungmin tercekat dan berusaha menutupi dadanya, namun Namja itu mencekal tangan Sungmin dan menariknya ke samping kepala Sungmin.

"Sebut namaku.."

"Hee?" Sungmin membeo.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. sebut namaku nanti.."

Dan setelah itu, Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan cepat membuka gaun Sungmin

.

.

TBC

Hahaha.. Ngegantung banget yah Chingudeul.. ^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah Review.. tidak bosan aku mengatakan kalau FF ini adalah Remake Novel **Eternal Blue Sky **yang pemeran cast Namjanya itu **Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk. **Disini kan **Cho Kyuhyun. **

**Baca juga Fanfic yang saya post di akun ini 'Lovely Sungminnie'**

Add nae Fb :: **KyuMin JoYer Elf**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Love**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rating : M {Warning}**

**NC tak hot kok. Dan Cuma sedikit DOANG. Maklummi sayyaaaaaa ^^**

**.**

**Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD.**

**.**

**~FF ini adalah Remake Novel 'Eternal Blue Sky'~**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Let's GO!**

. ~OoO~ .

**Next Morning... **

Sungmin duduk di dalam taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya kembali saat mengingat hal yang baru saja menimpanya. Tadi pagi, saat ia bangun, ia sangat terkejut karena mendapati dirinya berada di dalam dekapan Namja yang tidak ia kenal, dan lebih parahnya lagi dalam keadaan TELANJANG. Oh My~

"Ahh, Bodoh! Bodoh! Lee Sungmin kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa.. kau melakukan perbuatan itu? Padahal kau belum mengenalnya sama sekali!" Rutuk Sungmin kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sopir taksi yang mendengar omelannya melirik dari kaca spion dalam mobilnya.

"Agaeshi, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya.

"Huh? Ahh, ne gwaenchana ahjussi." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat lalu menatap sesuatu yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Sebuah kartu tanda pengenal. Ia mengambil kartu itu dari dompet Namja yang masih terlelap saat ia tinggalkan pagi tadi. Ia sendiri juga bingung, untuk apa ia mengambil kartu pengenal itu

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap jalanan yang mulai ramai.

.

~oOo~

.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Akh.. Appo." Ringis Sungmin pelan saat dirinya bergerak menyentuh pahanya.

"Dasar Namja sial! huweeeee.. Bagaimana kalau sampai Appa tau, aku bisa mati." Air mata merembes keluar dari mata Sungmin. Merutuki kebodohannya yang mau saja di sentuh oleh Namja itu. Siapa namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Sungmin menegakkan punggungnya. Lalu kemudian kembali menghela nafas pasrah.

"Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aishh, aku takut hamil. Eottoke?"

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya pelan, karena rasa sakit itu masih mendera di bagian selangkangannya. Kemudian sesaat ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya dan terlelap dalam keheningan.

"Hidupku akan menjadi berat mulai sekarang." Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

**Sungmin Dream~ **

**"Enngg~" Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun meremas lembut Payudara indahnya. Dengan sangat cekatan Kyuhyun juga melepas celana dalam Sungmin saat Yeoja itu tengah menikmati sentuhan di buah dadanya. **

**Kyuhyun bergeming dan terus melancarkan aksinya membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah mabuk dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi. **

**Sungmin terkesiap saat di rasakannya tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh Kewanitaannya lembut. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar menerima rangsangan itu. Sungmin merasa perutnya menggelitik dan tersengat. Sentuhan itu sangat nikmat baginya. Dan belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini dengan Namja lain. Baru kali ini. Dengan Kyuhyun. **

**Sungmin menatap sayu mata tajam Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tangannya yang merangkul pundak Kyuhyun semakin mengerat saat di rasakannya tangan itu semakin intens menyentuh Kewanitaannya yang mulai terangsang. Kyuhyun menatap wajah cantik Sungmin terpesona. Yeoja ini sangat menawan, padahal aku baru bertemu. Pikirnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. **

**"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sungmin sembari terengah-engah. **

**Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Sungmin erat "Memilikimu.." Bisiknya parau. **

**Sungmin merasakan kalau Kyuhyun tengah mencium lehernya. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberi akses lebih bagi Namja itu. **

**Ia melenguh pelan. Tapi tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tengah membuka celana jeans-nya. **

**Melorotkan sampai sebatas lutut, tidak lupa juga dengan celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Kejantanannya dan kemudian dengan perlahan melebarkan paha Sungmin. Mulutnya juga semakin intens mengecup leher Sungmin. **

**"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengusap keringat di kening Sungmin. **

**Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan tanpa sadar mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. **

**"Kita lanjutkan.." **

**"Eumpppph.." Kyuhyun membungkam kasar bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya agar Kyuhyun bisa sukses memasukkan Miliknya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. **

**Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memasukkan ujung Kejantanannya perlahan dan lembut. Sungmin mengeryit saat ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. **

**"Emmppp.. mmpppp.." Sungmin tersentak dan berusaha melepas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun memeluknya erat tidak menginginkan perbuatannya di tunda. Sungmin merasakan sakit yang sangat saat sesuatu yang memasukinya itu merobek selaput dara miliknya. Kyuhyun melenguh dalam ciuman itu dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. **

**Dirasa Sungmin sudah mulai tenang. Di gerakannya pinggulnya dan mulai proses percintaan yang tidak sengaja itu sampai keduanya mencapai Kenikmatan bersama. **

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA! hoshh hoshhh." Sungmin terbangun dari mimpinya yang ia rasa sangat buruk itu.

"Andwe! Andwe! aku sudah kotor. Hikss."

"Aku takut.. Oppa.. Eomma.. Eottoke, Appa pasti akan mengusirku." Isak Sungmin dalam keheningan. Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu menghela nafas berat. Kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandinya dan membersihkan tubuh yang ia rasa sudah kotor.

.

**~oOo~ **

.

**A Month Later.. **

**Plakkkk! **

Sungmin terjatuh di sofa sesaat setelah mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya dari sang Appa. Ia memegangi pipinya yang perih sambil menahan isakannya. Air matanya terus menderas sejak tadi.

"Kau! Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Kangin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk selembar kertas yang berasal dari rumah sakit.

"..." Sungmin masih membisu.

"Jawab aku? Siapa.. siapa Namja itu?" Bentak Kangin lagi. Tapi Sungmin masih membisu, takut untuk menjawab.

"Cepat jawab Lee Sungmin!" Kangin sudah berniat melayangkan tamparannya lagi tepat saat Junsu masuk dan langsung menahannya.

"Appa, hentikan! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu panik. Ia lalu mendekati adiknya yang masih terduduk sedih di sofa. Lalu memeluknya.

"Dia.. Dia sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita!" Geram Kangin.

"Apa yang telah Sungmin lakukan? Mengapa Appa sampai semarah ini?"

"Baca ini!"

Junsu mengambil selembar kertas di atas lantai yang tadi dilempar Kangin, lalu membacanya. Seketika matanya membelalak dan menoleh menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Minnie, kau.. kau ha..hami?" Tanyanya. Sementara Sungmin hanya membisu.

"Dia hamil dan dia tidak mau mengatakan siapa Namja kurang ajar yang telah menghamilinya itu!" Sahut Kangin dengan tatapan sinis pada anak perempuannya. Kangin memang perlahan berubah menjadi pemarah saat ia kehilangan mendiang istrinya, yang sangat ia cintai.

"Minnie-ah, katakan pada Oppa, siapa namja itu? Dia harus bertanggung jawab padamu." Bujuk Junsu lembut.

"Mianhae.. mian, tapi aku.. aku tidak.. bisa oppa hikss." Jawab Sungmin dengan berlinang air mata.

"Benar-benar anak tidak tau diri. Masih berani kau melindunginya hah?" Bentak Kangin.

"Appa, tenanglah.." Lirih Junsu.

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang setelah dia mencoreng aib di mukaku?" Marah Kangin sembari menunjuk Sungmin. Lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

"Gugurkan!" Tegas Kangin dingin. Sontak membuat Junsu dan Sungmin menatapnya kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Aku bilang gugurkan saja anak itu!" Lanjut Kangin.

"Ta..tapi Appa.. dia adalah cucumu.." Sahut Sungmin lirih sambil menunduk takut. Takut menatap mata Kangin yang penuh amarah.

"Apa kau bilang? Cucuku? cihh, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai cucuku. Dan jika kau memang masih kekeuh menyembunyikannya dariku, sebaiknya gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu!" Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap ayahnya.

"A..aku tidak mau. Andwe!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Shireo Appa! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mau menggugurkannya." Teriak Sungmin di hadapan Kangin setelah melepas pelukan Junsu.

**PLAKK! **

Sebuah tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipinya, hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Setetes darah merembes dari ujung bibirnya yang memar.

"Sungmin!" Jungsu langsung menghampiri dan memeluk adiknya erat, berusaha untuk melindunginya dari pukulan ayahnya yang benar-benar sedang marah itu.

"Aku mohon Appa, hentikan. Sungmin sedang mengandung..."

"Aku tidak perduli." Jawabnya datar.

"Tapi Sungmin anak kandung Appa juga."

"Aku sudah tidak merasa memiliki anak sepertinya lagi." Kata Kangin ketus dan dingin.

DEG

Baik Sungmin maupun Junsu membeku di tempat mereka mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan.

"A.. Appa tidak serius kan?" Tanya Junsu lemah.

"Untuk apa aku memiliki anak yang tidak tau diri dan telah mempermalukan keluarga seperti dia?"

"Appa.."

Sungmin beringsut dari pelukan Junsu dan berlutut di bawah kaki ayahnya sambil menahan nyeri yang mendadak di perutnya.

"Appa, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun perintah Appa, asalkan Appa mengizinkanku merawat bayi ini. Jebalyo.." Mohon Sungmin di kaki ayahnya.

"Baiklah." Sahut Kangin. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya penuh harap.

"Kau boleh membiarkannya hidup, tapi.. hanya sampai anak itu berumur satu tahun."

"Ma..maksud Appa?"

"Setelah anak itu lahir dan berumur satu tahun, kau harus menyerahkannya pada panti asuhan." Jawab Kangin dingin. Sungmin kembali kaget dengan ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Lakukan, atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya sama sekali."

"Appa.."

-Flashback END-

.

Sungmin terkesiap tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air matanya lalu kembali menatap foto Minhyun yang tersenyum manis dalam gendongannya. Lalu ia mencium foto itu dan memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan putri kecilnya itu saat ini. Isakannya semakin kencang saat menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan putrinya nanti.

.

~oOo~

.

"Begitulah ceritanya Kyu." Kata Yesung menutup ceritanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya terlihat shock.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Hyung, jadi.. dia.. ibu kandung Minhyun?" Yesung semakin panik saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya.

"Kyu.."

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Engg, sebenarnya kekasihku adalah sahabat baik Sungmin dan aku juga dekat dengannya. Jadi aku tau banyak hal tentangnya." Jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi jawaban Yesung. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangan yang ia sangga di atas meja. Ia benar-benar shock dengan cerita yang di utarakan Yesung padanya. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Sedih, kesal, rasa bersalah, semua menyatu dan membuat dadanya sesak. Mendadak ingatannya kembali saat ia mengusir Sungmin dan melarangnya bertemu dengan Minhyun. Berarti secara tidak sengaja melarang wanita itu untuk bertemu dengan putri kandungnya sendiri.

Perasaan bersalah itu semakin menggerogoti Kyuhyun. Apalagi, Sungmin sudah sangat menderita selama ini.

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penderitaan Sungmin. Mengutuk dirinya yang ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang Namja pecundang, pengecut yang membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai menderita. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal telah terlambat untuk tahu.

"Kyu, maafkan aku ya."

"Untuk apa hyung?" Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"Ya, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu shock seperti ini."

"Aku justru harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Tadinya aku pikir kau sudah tau semuanya, karena Siwon juga sudah tahu bahwa ibu kandung Minhyun adalah Sungmin." Ceplos Yesung yang spontan membuat Kyuhyun kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu, mereka sudah tahu masalah ini?" Yesung kembali mengutuk dalam hati karena kecerobohannya ini.

"I.. iya. Kedua saudaramu itu sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, Kyu. Apa mereka tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku memintamu menceritakannya padaku?" Balas Kyuhyun sinis. Yesung hanya menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

"Kalian, berani sekali merahasiakan hal ini dariku." Batin Kyuhyun marah pada saudara-saudaranya itu.

.

**Cho's House.. **

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kasar dan langsung menuju ruang tengah rumahnya. Amarahnya benar-benar siap meledak saat mendapati Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang asyik di depan TV. ia meraih remote di atas meja, lalu mematikan TV itu dan dalam sekejap mampu menarik perhatian kedua saudaranya itu. Awalnya mereka berdua hendak berteriak pada Kyuhyun, tapi urung mereka lakukan saat melihat tatapan tajam membunuh penuh amarah dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Donghae.

"Jelaskan padaku.." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa maksud kalian merahasiakan semua ini dariku?!" Nada bicara Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Mwoya?"

"Kalian.. kalian sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah ibu kandung Minhyun kan?"

"..." Mereka semua terdiam, kaget.

"Wae? Mengapa kalian diam? Aku.."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Potong seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan tegas. Kyuhyun spontan berbalik dan kaget bukan main.

"A.. Appa?" Serunya kaget saat melihat Hangeng, Ayahnya telah berdiri di sana sembari menatapnya tajam.

"Se..sedang apa Appa di sini?"

"Kau lupa, ini kan rumahku." Balas Hangeng datar.

"Ohh, iya.." Kyuhyun menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Bukan saatnya bercanda. Sekarang jelaskan pada kami, siapa anak itu dan apa yang telah kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada dingin dan menusuk sembari menatap Minhyun dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Beoji.. beoji.." Minhyun berguman sembari tersenyum pada Hangeng.

"Meoni..meoni.." Gumamnya lucu lagi dan menatap Heechul.

Heechul terkesima "Aigoo, neomo kyeopta." Heechul langsung mendekat dan memangku tubuh Minhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam "Eoh.. aku."

"Jelaskan pada Eomma juga Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut Heechul dingin juga. Kyuhyun mengela nafas berat. Dan kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Kau?!" Geram Hangeng dan hampir memukul Kyuhyun jika saja tida di tahan Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin menciut takut dalam duduknya. Ia baru saja menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya mengenai siapa Minhyun dan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU BENAR-BENAR.." Bentak Hangeng. Tidak menyangka Hangeng akan benar-benar semarah ini.

"Mi..mianhae Appa.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja waktu itu!" Bela Kyuhyun masih menunduk takut.

"Mwo? Tidak sengaja katamu? Kalau tidak sengaja mengapa anak ini bisa di buat? haha?!"

"Huweeeeeeeee! Aku mohon, maafkan aku Appa! Tolong jangan usir aku!"

Kyuhyun histeris sendiri di sela tangisannya.

Siwon, Donghae dan Minhyun pun malah menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berdecak. ckckck~

Hangeng mengerutkan alisnya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah histeris itu. Ia menoleh pada istrinya Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya, sambil memangku Minhyun. Heechul tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil pada suaminya. Hangeng menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang kami akan mengusirmu hee?" Tanya Hangeng datar tapi juga prihatin melihat putranya itu.

"Ehh? Ja..jadi Appa tidak akan mengusirku? Appa tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbiar.

"Siapa bilang kami tidak marah padamu hah?" Hardik Hangeng. Kyuhyun kembali menunduk.

"Appa hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang lelaki sejati." Lanjutnya.

"Ma.. maksud appa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hangeng.

"Appa ingin kau menikahi Wanita itu."

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab lagi?"

"Ehh, bu.. bukan begitu Appa. Lagipula, dulu dia yang meninggalkanku. Aku, hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Appa akan merestui kam."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat cucuku besar bersama kedua orang tuanya." Jawab Hangeng sembari tersenyum tulus menatap Minhyun.

Minhyun balas tersenyum pada Hangeng.

"Aigoo. Anak ini manis sekali, dan polos yah." Ujar Hangeng lalu mencubit pipi Chubby Minhyun. Minhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Polos apanya.." Gumam Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada Donghae. "Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Dia sama sepertimu tauk. Evil Hyunnie." Decak Donghae.

Semua hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan lalu kembali menatap Hangeng lembut. "Gamsahamnida Appa, Jeongmal gamsahamnida!" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hangeng tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"Sudah hentikan. Kau itu sudah menjadi ayah, tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil, jangan main game terus. Perhatikan anakmu." Kata Hangeng yang di sambut tawa seluruh anggota keluarganya.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sembari menatap Minhyun yang telah terlelap di sampingnya. Malam ini ia memang ingin tidur bersama malaikat kecilnya itu. Senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia tahu siapa ibu kandung Minhyun. Ia juga bahagia karena ternyata kedua orang tuanya mau menerima dan memaafkan kesalahannya. Dan ia juga bahagia membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi, mendadak sebuah kekhawatiran melintas di benak Kyuhyun. Pikiran tentang seandainya Sungmin masih tidak mau menerimanya. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi memikirkan itu. Ia kembali menatap Minhyun dan memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui wanita itu esok hari. Ya, ia akan menemui Sungmin secepatnya. Pandangannya menatap sebuah frame foto yang terletak di atas meja di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sebuah foto saat mereka jalan-jalan di taman dulu. Pagi tadi baru di antar ke rumahnya. Sungguh baik fotografer itu. Kyuhun kembali tersenyum. Lalu setelah memberikan kecupan sekilas di pipi Minhyun, akhirnya ia pun terlelap di samping putrinya.

.

~oOo~

.

Next Day..

Sungmin kembali menatap nanar kamarnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan untuk menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar itu. Di ruang tamu, ayah dan kakaknya telah menunggunya. Junsu mengambil alih koper Sungmin dan mereka bertiga keluar dari apartemen itu. Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Jepang. Sungmin tau, bahwa kali ini mungkin ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Ia menghela nafas sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu yang berjalan di sampingnya menuju lift. Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya itu.

"Gwaenchana Oppa.." Jawabnya.

~oOo~

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan saat mendengar nada dering ponselnya yang berisik di pagi hari. Sambil setengah sadar, ia menggapai ponsel di atas meja rias di samping kasurnya. Ia kemudia membaca pesan itu.

**From : Yesung Hyung **

_Kyu, mian aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini Sungmin akan pergi ke Jepang. _

"Ohhh.." Gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas. Lalu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudia ia kembali terduduk dan berteriak histeris.

"Mwo?! Jepang?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Ouu maafkan saya kalau berantakan penulisannya. Karena terburu-buru dan gk sempet edit ini itu..

Note :: Hehe,, gomapta yang udah Review dari awal. Dan yang udah berkenan baca FF remake ini. Saya tak masalah kalau Reviewnya sedikit, karena memang saya tak minta muluk-muluk ^^ karena ssaya masih baru dan belum pantas meminta lebih. ^^

Tinggal 1 chap lagi. ^^

SEE U ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternal Love**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rating :: T+**

**.**

**Warning :: GS, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan kesalahan lain di FF ini.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 [END]**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Let's GO!**

.

~oOo~

.

**In the Airport . **

Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tunggu Bandara Internasional Incheon bersama Ryeowook. Ayahnya juga sedang duduk di bangku depannya sembari membaca majalah. Sementara Junsu sedang mengobrol dengan Yesung tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Minnie-ah?" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Hemm?"

"Kau, apa kau akan kembali lagi ke seoul?"

"Molla."

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan kembali kesini untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu dengan Yesung oppa." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum menggoda. Ryeowook langsung merona.

"Ahh, kau bisa saja Min. Tapi, sepertinya masih lama deh."

"Wae?"

"Kau tau kan, kalau si bodoh itu lebih mencintai kura-kura peliharaannya daripada aku. Mungkin ia akan menikahi Kura-kuranya itu sebelum menikahiku." Gerutu Ryeowook. Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Haha, mian. Tapi menurutku tidak begitu." Sahut Sungmin yang kali ini tersenyum misterius.

"Hee? Apa?"

"Rahasia." Ryeowook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang pasti, ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

"Apa sih? Apa yang sedang si bodoh itu rencanakan?" Desak Ryeowook semakin penasaran. Sungmin menggeleng pelan sembari mempertahankan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi akan segera lepas landas dan mereka dipersilahkan untuk naik pesawat sekarang juga. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu menatap Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, ini waktunya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Pesan Ryeowook sembari memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau juga. Jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Yesung oppa. Dia mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau."

"Arraseo."

Panggilan itu sekali lagi terdengar mengingatkan para penumpang agar segera memasuki gate yang telah ditunjuk karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Sungmin berdiri dan berkumpul bersama ayah dan kakaknya. Setelah melakukan pelukan perpisahan sekali lagi dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung, mereka bertiga pun melangkah memasuki gerbang keberangkatan mereka.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada supir taxi dan segera melesat turun lalu berlari ke dalam bandara sambil membawa Minhyun dalam gendongannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati satu persatu orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu. Kyuhyun kembali berlari menyusuri koridor bandara sambil mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga ia belum terlambat. Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan membiarkan Sungmin meninggalkannya lagi. Kyuhyun semakin gelisah saat mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat dengan tujuan Tokyo akan segera lepas landas. Ia pun berlari sambil mendekap Minhyun menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung sebelum melewati petugas pemeriksaan tiket. Saat akan melangkah kembali, ia di kejutkan dengan suara panggilan seseorang.

"SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin berhenti lalu berbalik. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri sakit terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi. Mian.. mianhae. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu!" Teriak Kyuhyun memohon.

"Mom..mmy.." Panggil Minhyun sembari menggapai-gapaikan tangan mungilnya.

Sungmin hendak melangkah mendekati mereka, tapi Kangin menahan lengannya. Sungmin menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Tapi sepertinya Kangin tidak terpengaruh akan tatapan itu.

"Appa.. aku mohon.."

"Untuk apa kau memperdulikan mereka lagi?" Balas Kangin dingin.

"Appa! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku cintai! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak perduli pada mereka? Selama ini aku selalu menuruti Appa, tapi Appa tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku!" Teriak Sungmin akhirnya. Ia meluapkan seluruh amarah yang ia tahan selama ini. Ia tidak perduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang kini tertuju padanya. Air matanya pun menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Kau.."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Appa. Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama anakku, apa aku salah? Dia juga cucu kandung Appa.." Kata Sungmin pilu. Junsu langsung merangkul pundak adiknya yang tengah gemetar hebat itu. Kangin terdiam menatap putrinya. Ada perasaan bersalah melintas di benaknya. Dadanya juga sesak melihat putrinya yang tampak tersiksa saat ini. Ia menyadari bahwa selama ini sudah keterlaluan mengekang Sungmin.

"Pergilah Min." Ucapnya lirih. Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kangin tak percaya.

"Jika itu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, pergilah."

"Ap..appa.."

"Atau kau mau aku berubah pikiran sekarang?" Ancam Kangin tapi dengan nada bicara yang melembut.

"Gomawo Appa!" Seru Sungmin seraya menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya. Kangin tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Pergilah. Jangan biarkan mereka menunggumu." Kata Kangin lembut lalu memberi kecupan lembut di puncak kepala putrinya. Sungmin mengangguk lalu berbalik pada Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Untuk mencegahmu pergi."

"Ha?"

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kali dengan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Mian."

"Jangan pergi.."

"Hemm.."

"Karena kami membutuhkanmu."

"Kami?"

"Aku dan Minhyun, anak kita.." Lirih Kyuhyun mendengar hal itu membuat air mata Sungmin kembali berlinang. Ia langsung memeluk kembali dua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Saranghae.." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado.. nado saranghaeyo.."

~oOo~

3 Bulan kemudian...

Sungmin POV

Aku sedang memperhatikan diriku melalui pantulan cermin besar yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Akhirnya, aku memakai gaun ini juga. Sebuah gaun putih yang memang sangat aku impikan dari dulu. Tidak ku sangka akhirnya aku mengenakannya juga. Sebentar lagi, impian terbesarku akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Ahh, seandainya Eomma masih ada. Aku menatap sendu mengingat mendiang ibuku. Aku sedikit terperanjat saat kudengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Minnie, boleh aku masuk?" Aku mendengar suara Ryeowook setelah mengetuk pintu ruang riasku.

"Masuklah wookie." Sahutku.

Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka diikuti dengan munculnya Ryeowook yang langsung masuk menghampiriku.

"Aigooo! Neomu yeppuda!" Seru Ryeowook kagum sambil berdiri di sampingku. Aku tersenyum malu.

"Gomawo. Aku gugup sekali."

"Tenanglah, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

"Gomawo Wookie-ah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook sembari memelukku.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka sekali lagi dan munculah Heechul Ahjumma, ibu Kyuhyun yang langsung mendekati kami berdua dengan senyum lebar.

"Omona, calon menantuku ini benar-benar cantik! Putraku memang tidak salah pilih." Kata Heechul Ahjumma sambil menggodaku yang sukses membuatku tersipu.

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma.."

"Eitss, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Eomma, arraseo?"

"Ne, Eomma.."

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang. Kasian Kyuhyun, dia sudah mulai gelisah menunggumu di altar."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang beberapa tahun lalu tidak sengaja aku temui. Namja yang sudah, ya, sedikit merusak masa depanku. Namja yang merupakan ayah dari putriku. Namja yang aku cintai selamanya dan yang akan menjadi suamiku.

Kini aku berdiri disini, di sebuah taman yang memang sengaja di hias untuk keperluan prosesi pernikahanku. Aku dapat melihatnya berdiri disana, di depan altar, sedang menanti kedatanganku. Tuhan! Dia sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo itu. Benar-benar seperti pangeran impianku saat aku masih kecil. Aku melihatnya tersenyum menatapku, membuat semburat merah terlukis indah di kedua pipiku. Aku membalas senyumannya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia juga akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya.

"Kau sudah siap chagy?" Tanya Appa, menyadarkanku dari keterpurukanku pada calon suamiku. Aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk. Appa memelukku hangat. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan Appa sehangat ini.

"Mianhae.." Bisik Appa. Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Lalu Appa melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningku, lembut.

"Semoga kau bahagia." Ucapnya tulus. Aku menahan air mataku dan segera menggantinya dengan sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Gomawo Appa."

Lalu Appa meraih tanganku dan mengaitkannya di sela lengannya. Kemudian membimbingku melangkah menyusuri karpet merah yang bertabur kelopak bunga, menuju altar dimana dia telah menungguku. Semakin dekat, aku merasakan detak jantungku semakin memburu, membuatku mengeratkan tanganku yang berpegangan pada lengan ayahku.

Sungmin POV END

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berdiri dengan gelisah di depan altar. Beberapa kali aku menengok ujung taman di mana mempelaiku akan datang. Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Ryeowook datang dan duduk di kursi mereka. Itu berarti, sebentar lagi dia akan segera datang. Aku semakin gugup. Ya. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari dimana aku akan mendapatkannya, memilikinya lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

Itu dia. Aku melihatnya berdiri dengan anggun di ujung sana. Oh Tuhan! Dia benar-benar cantik dengan gaun putih itu. Aku benar-benar beruntung. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia membalas senyumku. Beautiful Smile. Pujiku dalam hati. Sebentar lagi senyum indah itu hanya akan ia tujukan padaku. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Membayangkannya membuatku tidak bisa melepas senyum bahagia ini dari wajahnya.

Aku melihat ayahnya memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya. Aku terharu melihat adegan itu. Yah, aku sadar suatu saat nanti aku juga akan merasakan posisi ayahnya. Karena aku juga merupakan seorang ayah dari putri cantikku. Aku melirik putriku yang berada dalam pangkuan ibuku dan tersenyum padanya yang juga sedang menatapku dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Aku semakin berdebar-debar melihatnya melangkah semakin dekat ke arahku, masih dengan mengulas senyum menawannya. Aku mulai menghitung dalam hati. Beberapa langkah lagi. Dan satu langkah anggun ia pun telah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku melihat kedua pipinya yang merona. Ahh, manis sekali calon istriku ini.

"Mulai sekarang aku serahkan jiwa dan raga putriku seutuhnya padamu. Kelak kau harus menjaga dan mencintainya selamanya."

Kata ayahnya sembari menyerahkan tangan putrinya untuk ku genggam.

"Gamsahamnida Appa." Jawabku.

Aku tersenyum sekilas padanya dan membimbingnya menuju altar dan menghadap pendeta yang akan memimpin pemberkatan pernikaha kami hari ini.

Kyuhyun POV END

~oOo~

Lalu mereka berdua berlutut di depan altar dan sang pendeta pun memulai prosesi pernikahan mereka. Setelah menyampaikan khotbah singkat, dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan doa-doa pemberkatan, akhirnya pendeta itu mempersilahkan mereka berdiri untuk memulai inti pemberkatan.

"Hadirin yang dimuliakan, hari ini kita berkumpul disini untuk menjadi saksi sepasang mempelai yang akan saling mengikrarkan sumpa setia, janji suci, dan menyatukannya dalam ikatan pernikahan." Pendeta membuka prosesi ikrar pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi istrimu? Berjanji untuk selalu mendampinginya dalam suka atau duka, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, serta akan selalu mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin, apakah kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu? Berjanji untuk selalu mendampinginya dalam suka atau duka, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, serta akan selalu mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Sungmin tak kalah mantap.

"Mulai sekarang saya nyatakan kalian resmi sebagai sepasang suami-istri."

Prok..

Prok..

Prok..

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan. Setelah itu mereka saling memasang cincin pernikahan yang dibawa Donghae ke jari manis satu sama lain.

"Sekarang kau boleh memerikan wedding kiss pada istrimu." Kata pendeta.

Lalu perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kerudung pengantin yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah istrinya yang merona. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya, begitu pula Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir Sungmin dengan diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan mereka. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang sah. Tampak Heechul dan Ryeowook, menyeka air mata haru. Begitu pula kerabat mereka yang lain yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menerima ucapan selamat dari seluruh tamu undangan dilanjutkan dengan tradisi pelemparan hand bouquet oleh mempelai wanita. Sungmin telah bersiap pada tempatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat para tamu undangan yang begitu antusias menanti lemparan hand bouquet miliknya. Saat akan melemparkannya, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Ia menoleh Kyuhyun yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama." Katanya yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Sungmin. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga, hand bouquet itu telah melayang sempurna ke arah para undangan yang telah menanti yang kebanyakan wanita itu. Dan...

HUP~

Hand bouquet itu tertangkap sempurna oleh seorang yeoja.

"Wookie Chagy." Panggil Yesung berbinar.

"Aku.. aku mendapatkannya Oppa!" Seru Ryeowook sembari mengangkat bangga hand bouquet yang ada di tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum senang menatap sahabatnya yang mendapatkan hand bouquet miliknya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan segera menyusul kita sayang." Kata Kyuhyun yang di sambut anggukan dari istrinya.

In The Night~

Sungmin sedang berdiri di balkon sebuah kamar hotel yang mereka pesan untuk melewatkan first night. Ia terlalu asyik memandangi suasana kota Seoul di malam hari, hingga tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun telah berdiri di belakangnya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sembari menyandarkan dagunya di sela leher Sungmin.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan malam saja." Balas Sungmin setengah kesal. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Mengapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingat pertemuan awal kita dulu." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memutar tubuh istrinya agar menghadapnya. Ia menatap Sungmin sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hemmm?"

"Kau juga membuatku terkejut dengan kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba."

"Sebenarnya kau yang mengejutkanku dengan teriakanmu itu." Balas Kyuhyun sembari menyapit gemas pucuk hidung Sungmin.

"Iya ya?"

"Hemmm. Kalau dipikir pertemuan kita dulu kurang baik."

"Lalu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"Dari awal?" Sungmin berfikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Ok. Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida." Kata Sungmin polos sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Gubrak!

Kyuhyun nyaris jatuh dari balkon kamar mereka saking gemasnya melihat tingkah istrinya. Sungmin sendiri jadi bingung dengan reaksi suaminya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Maksudku tidak seawal itu." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah kesal.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kita bisa mengawalinya dengan.. membuat adik untuk Minhyun." Bisiknya seductive membuat Sungmin merinding dan seketika merona. Ia melirik Kyuyun yang masih berada tepat di samping wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat senyuman yang sulit di artikan terlukis di wajah itu.

"A.. aku.."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya telah di kunci Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan manis namun semakin lama semakin dalam. Saat Sungmin terlena dalam ciuman nya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style masuk kedalam kamar mereka masih tanpa melepas ciuman itu.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin perlahan di atas ranjang dan tersenyum menggoda menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah itu. Dengan gerakan menggoda, ia memainkan jemarinya menyusuri wajah Sungmin.

Mengusap perlahan bibir montok milik istrinya menggunakan ibu jarinya dan kembali mengecupnya, mencoba mengalirkan segenap cintanya pada seseorang yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu.

Lalu tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggapai sisi tempat tidur mereka dan mendapati benda yang di carinya lalu..

KLIK

Lampu kecil di sisi tempat tidur itu padam dan meninggalkan kegelapan dengan dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu melaksanakan aktivitas mereka.

.

.

**FIN **

.

.

Akhirnya telah selesai Fanfic Remake ini. Makasih yah yang udah RCL mulai dari awal. Dan yang udah LIKE LIKE. **GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL :)**


End file.
